Obligations
by CrazyJan57
Summary: What if someone had seen Diego escort Victoria back to the pueblo after they spent THAT night in the old windmill. Based on NW Zorro
1. Chapter 1

**OBLIGATIONS**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot - There's been about a million fanfics about the episode "One Special Night" so I thought hey, what's one more story :)

I'm not changing the episode, so what happened (or perhaps what didn't happened) remains the same but I am focusing on what happened on the morning after, when Diego escorted Victoria to the pueblo's gate and the whispers that should have started. I would imagine that a single man and a single woman travelling alone in those days and staying overnight, no matter how innocent it was, would have led to an immediate marriage.

This story has been sitting on my hard drive for about 2 years now; I just wasn't happy with it so I just left it until I could find the energy to get back to it.

Although I'm still working of the 3rd part of the trilogy, this old story started calling out to me again and so over the last couple of weeks I have completely re-written the first couple of chapters and I'm filling out the rest of the chapters to get it posted for you to read and hopefully enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Victoria opened her tavern a little later than normal for she wanted to bathe and wash her hair after spending the night on the hard floor of the old windmill; the smoke from the small fire had gotten through her clothes and seeped into the very depths of her skin, making her feel gritty and dirty. As she bathed, her thoughts turned to her friend and wondered again to the change that had come over him when he was speaking with the King's Emissary; the eloquence of his words were unmistakable, he was forceful but not arrogant in voicing his opinions and she had been amazed that he had even made a number of suggestions to which the Emissary had listened intently and had in fact asked his own questions regarding taxation and what followed was a discussion on economics that she couldn't even begin to follow.

But then Diego changed once more on the way home and especially in the windmill; he had returned to his usual docile self and then had made that comment when he had placed that bench between them; that he wouldn't have it any other way, had ruffled her feminine pride. She didn't think too hard on why she would want Diego to flirt with her or at least attempt to do so; perhaps she was used to men flirting with her that she wanted to see he would but he didn't; he had been the perfect gentleman the entire time.

"Oohh, that man can be so vexing at times." she muttered to herself as she scrubbed her hair harder than she needed to.

Once she was presentable again, she opened unlocked the main doors just as Pilar arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late Victoria." She said a little out of breath from rushing from her home.

Victoria smiled warmly. "It's okay Pilar, I was running late myself." she replied as the two of them moved further inside.

Pilar smiled back, glad that her employer was understanding; it was one of the things that she liked about working for Victoria. "I hope you didn't mind that I closed up earlier than normal but there weren't any patrons and I didn't see the need to keep the tavern open longer."

"Of course not, Pilar, sometimes it gets like that. I probably would have closed up early too." Victoria said as she led the way to the kitchen and went to the small wood pile that she kept inside, grabbed a number of pieces and placed it into the fireplace to light up later.

"So what time did you get back yesterday?" Pilar asked as she moved to the pantry and pulled out a small bag of flour.

Victoria shrugged. "Actually, I didn't get back till this morning." she replied absently as she moved over to where her pots were hanging and grabbed the large kettle from its hook and filled it with water from the inside tap.

Pilar stopped and stared at her friend in surprise at how indifferent she sounded; it was as though she didn't think there was anything wrong with staying overnight with a man who wasn't a member of her family or her husband for that matter. "You stayed overnight with Don Diego?"

This time Victoria picked up the unease in Pilar's voice and felt a flush rise over her face at how it sounded. "You knew that we were going to stay overnight in Santa Paula."

Pilar nodded. "Yes, you did say that, so where did you stay in Santa Paula?"

Victoria hesitated which made Pilar even more worried. "If you didn't stay in Santa Paula, then where...No, wait, I really don't want to know." she said as she started to mix some of the flour with water.

Victoria's blush deepened. "Nothing happened, Pilar. Can you seriously believe that people would gossip about Diego and me like that, it's just ridiculous."

Pilar sighed as she paused in her kneading of the dough. "How can you think like that? Don Diego is a man, a very unattached man and you're a single woman; well sort of anyway. Of course people are going to talk, you should know that better than I do from running this tavern. Oh look Victoria, it's not my place to tell you how to live your life, just don't tell anyone that you spent the night alone with him."

Victoria had no answer to that but she just couldn't believe that anyone would gossip about Diego and herself in that way.

* * *

Just before lunch, Alicia came into the kitchen and called out to her employer. "Victoria, Señora Olmas is outside setting up her stall with vegetables from her garden and I think we may need more tomatoes and carrots." she said.

Victoria nodded as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Gracias Alicia. We do need more vegetables." she said as she went over to the cabinet where she kept cash box and pulled out some money. "I won't be long." she said before she walked out of the kitchen and out through the front doors carrying a basket over her arm.

She walked over to where Señora Olmas had set up her stall near the mission under the shade of a large tree. "Buenos dias Señora." she greeted the older woman with a warm smile.

Señora Olmas smiled back. "Buenos dias Senorita. Do you need some vegetables for the lunch rush?"

Victoria chuckled. "You could say that. Your tomatoes are looking good today." she said as she picked up a couple and felt the firmness of the vegetable; although Diego would have told her that it was a fruit, not a vegetable.

The older lady nodded. "Yes, I waited until today to bring them in, I wanted to make sure they were ripe. I also have carrots, corn, potatoes and mushrooms."

"Wonderful, now how much...?"

While the two women negotiated on price, two of the pueblo's most notorious gossips; Señora Escobar and Señora Valdés emerged from the mission chapel after praying to the Madonna for the recovery of their neighbour's first grandchild, who had taken sick the night before.

"Look Jordana, there she is. Are you sure it was her that Marina saw?" Señora Escobar asked her friend.

Señora Valdés turned her gaze to where Victoria was just handing over some money to Señora Olmas. "That's what Marina said. She said she had just stepped out of the doctor's office for some fresh air after spending most of the night with her grandson when she saw Senorita Escalante return home just after seven this morning and as she turned around, she saw a man ride away in the distance."

"And that man was Don Diego de la Vega? I still don't believe it. He's such a gentleman that he wouldn't...well...you know."

Señora Valdés snorted delicately. "Well he probably wouldn't but I wouldn't put it passed her, after all she's consorted with a bandit for years, so going after a gentleman would be nothing to her."

Señora Escobar nodded and then she saw another of their friends Señora Portillo coming towards them. "Buenos dias Loida, have you heard the latest...?"

Victoria thanked Señora Olmas and with her basket full of vegetables, she turned towards her tavern and it was then she saw the three ladies talking together by the mission, who kept looking in her direction and she had a feeling that she was the subject of their conversation and Pilar's warning floated in her mind. Had they somehow found out that she had spent the night with Diego, even though it had been entirely innocent? She shook her head and walked back to the tavern with her head held high.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch time when Victoria heard the gossip for herself. She had just carried a tray with drinks outside to Mendoza and Perez when Zorro appeared with the four bandits tied to their horses with the usual mark carved into their clothing.

She smiled warmly at seeing the man she loved but at the same time she was disappointed that he had to leave almost immediately; she wanted to talk with him, to let him know that she had stayed overnight with Diego before he heard it from anyone else and to convince him that nothing had happened between them. "Will you ever be able to stay?"

Zorro gazed at the woman he loved and found himself wanting to give her something to think on, perhaps even to guess his identity; he knew it was the coward's way but he couldn't bare the thought of seeing the hurt, the anger on her face and then her rejection of him. "Your smile almost quenches my burning desire." He said before he rode away.

She smiled after him and was about to turn back when she realised what he had said. "Huh?" What had he meant by that, she mused to himself, it was almost the same thing that she had said to Diego last night and he had finished the quote. She shook her head and entered the tavern with the now empty tray under her arm; Zorro had obviously read the same book that she had done as well as many others, it was a popular book after all.

"Did you see that, she has no shame at all! She's flirting with Zorro like nothing has happened." Señora Portillo muttered to her friends.

"I told you so, didn't I? Poor Don Diego, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Señora Valdés stated not so quietly.

"I actually feel sorry for Don Alejandro; he has to accept her as his daughter-in-law for Don Diego must marry her now, even if it's just to save his own reputation." Señora Escobar said.

Señora Valdés nodded. "She planned it that way too. You should have seen her face yesterday when Don Diego came back into the pueblo with the Doctor and he told her that he was going alone to Santa Paula, she all but jumped at the chance to trap him into marriage by staying overnight with him in Santa Paula. She wasn't content just to be Zorro's woman but now she wants to be the wife of a caballero too..."

Señora Portillo leant forward. "But they couldn't have spent the night in Santa Paula for if they had, they would have been back later than what Marina saw; it's several hours ride from here, they wouldn't have ridden in the dark."

"Exactly, so where did they spend the night?" Señora Valdés asked.

Victoria had heard enough by this time and walked quickly to the kitchen and out the back door with hot tears welling in her eyes at their innuendos. "Madre de dios. What have I done?"

Even Diego had been concerned about gossip of them travelling together but she had laughed it off and then she had all but forced herself into his company. Those women were wrong, she didn't plan it, it was just a sudden impulse but they would never believe it, just as they believed that she and Zorro were lovers; they weren't but that hadn't stop people from talking. The talk of them being lovers was old news to her; it had been around for years and she had always ignored the gossip but now they were talking about Diego being her...lover...too.

This wasn't something she or Diego could ignore. "What am I going to do?" she wailed softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diego had just emerged through the hidden panel in the fireplace after handing over the bandits that had robbed the garrison to Mendoza. He stepped into the library and headed in the direction of his father's rooms to see if he needed any help with his injuries, when he heard his father's voice angry voice calling out to him.

"Diego! Diego...Where are you?"

Diego automatically sat down at the chess table and began to set up the pieces for a new game. There could be only one reason why his father was in such a rage and he wasn't sure if he wanted to face his father's wrath right at that moment but there was no hiding from him. "In here father." he called back with an outward appearance of calm but inwardly, he had a feeling of dread; how had he found out about his overnight stay with Victoria?

Don Alejandro walked slowly into the library, careful of his broken ribs but it didn't stop his fury that was raging inside him; he could not believe that his son could be sitting so calmly when he had ruined the reputation of a good and honest senorita. "You will have to marry her Diego." He ordered as he stared angrily down at his son; his arm across his chest in an effort to support the tightly wrapped ribs.

"What?" Diego blinked at his father, pretending to be confused. "Marry who?"

"Why Victoria of course." Don Alejandro replied as though he was stating the obvious.

"I don't know what you mean father." he said innocently; he wanted to discover just how much his father knew before saying anything.

Don Alejandro frowned as he picked up on his son's evasion. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about Diego. You spent the night alone with Victoria. I was against you travelling with her in the first place but you stubbornly went ahead anyway. Now you have to do the right thing by her."

"But...But father..." Diego was flustered as he stood up.

"Don't but father me, son. I thought I raised you better than this." He looked at his son with dismay, to think that a son of his would bring disgrace upon a respectable senorita and not do the honourable thing.

"How...how did you find out?" Diego's voice shook slightly. They had been careful not to be seen that morning; not that they had done anything to be ashamed of but he knew just how bad it looked for him to be escorting her back to the tavern just an hour or so after dawn and he believed, perhaps a little naively, that most people would still be in their homes especially as they had seen no-one themselves. But obviously some one HAD seen them.

"It doesn't matter how I found out. What matters now, is that you do right by her." he said angrily, hissing slightly as a hot shooting pain stabbed his chest. He had to keep calm, he didn't want to make his injuries worse.

"But father, nothing happened." Diego was again startled by the fury in his father's voice. He had underestimated his father's reaction to the news that he had spent the night with Victoria; he knew that he would have been upset but nothing like this.

Don Alejandro frowned again at his son's refusal to understand the consequences of his actions. "Do you deny that you spent the night alone with Victoria and by the way I meant to ask you earlier but just where did you stay? It certainly wasn't in Santa Paula, otherwise you wouldn't have been back so soon"

Diego shook his head; he didn't dare tell him that they had stayed in an old windmill. "Nothing happened father." he stated again.

"It doesn't matter if nothing happened, it's the knowledge that you were alone with her overnight, without a chaperone. Propriety dictates that you must marry her Diego and that is what you must do." he ordered.

Diego tried one last time to explain to his father. "But Victoria loves Zorro and they have an understanding." He just couldn't marry her like that, there was too much to consider, his secret life for one and Victoria's romantic feelings or lack thereof for himself was another.

Don Alejandro shook his head. "The so called understanding between them isn't the same as a formal engagement or marriage. He will understand when he is told."

Diego snorted. "I don't think he will father. To have the woman he loves forced to marry someone else because of some innocent affair..."

"Ah ha, so you call it an affair then." he pounced on the innocent words.

"Father, please..." Diego pleaded. He was beginning to feel ill, his stomach was in knots and his head was pounding with a headache that threatened to last for days.

"No. I will hear no more of this. I have sent a note to Victoria inviting her to dinner tonight and I expect you to fulfill your responsibility as a gentleman and propose marriage to her." With those last words Don Alejandro stormed out of the library as fast as his broken ribs would allow.

After a moment, the secret panel opened and Felipe stepped through. He looked at his mentor in shock; never before had he witnessed such an argument between father and son.

"I take it you heard." Diego said wearily, as he sat back down.

Felipe nodded as he sat down and signed.

Diego sighed. "I don't think I can do anything, Felipe." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is not the way I wanted to marry her."

Felipe tugged on his arm to get his attention and signed.

Diego frowned. "You think that this is the perfect way to marry her, that all I have to do is to tell her that I'm Zorro?" he shook his head. "I don't think so. She loves the legend, the myth, the mystery, she doesn't love the man under the mask." he said, finally putting into words the fears he has had for some time now; that she couldn't love anyone except a faceless, nameless fantasy.

The younger man let out a sigh, didn't know how to help his friend, especially when Diego was feeling sorry for himself and wouldn't listen to reason.

* * *

Victoria stayed in the kitchen for the rest of the day, leaving Pilar and Alicia to serve the patrons; she couldn't bear the whispers and see the glances directed at her especially after Don Alejandro had sent the note asking her to dinner. She knew that they were all gossiping about her spending the night alone with Diego and she wanted to shout at them that nothing had happened but she knew it would be pointless. There would always be people who would believe the worse no matter how much she protested their innocence.

She sighed as she closed the tavern for the evening, she knew why Don Alejandro asked her to the hacienda; he expected his son to do the right thing by her. She felt sicken by the turn of events. What about Zorro? What he will think about this? What would he do? What should she do? She had so many questions and no answers as she saddled her mare and rode in the direction of the de la Vega hacienda.

Diego was walking through the hacienda when there was a knock on the door and he crossed over to the door and opened it. "Victoria, please come in." he said with a small smile.

"Gracias Diego." She said, not even bothering to smile back as she followed him into the library.

"I'm truly sorry about this entire situation." he said gestured for her to sit on the lounge.

"It's alright Diego, we'll work something out." Victoria replied as she sat down.

"I'm glad to hear it." Don Alejandro said as he walked slowly into the room. "Victoria, my dear, I think you know why I have asked you here tonight?"

She nodded.

"Good, then this will make it easier." He paused and gazed at his son with disappointment in his eyes. "My son has compromised your good reputation with his actions last night..."

"Father, please..." Diego pleaded.

"Don Alejandro, your son behaved like a perfect gentleman...he...we...nothing happened." Victoria interrupted.

He shook his head as he tried to get these two to see reason. "I would expect that Diego behaved correctly but that's not what concerns me. It's of propriety, of the appearance of wrong doing."

"But father..." he tried again to get his father to see their side of the story.

"No buts Diego, you have an obligation to Victoria. Do you want her reputation ruined by this?"

"Of course not father but..." Diego's heart was pounding; he couldn't believe this was happening. He could not see a way out of this dilemma.

Don Alejandro became more irritated by the second, why couldn't his son see that there was only one way to save Victoria. "The talk is all over the pueblo, especially in the tavern."

Diego was shocked at this news, he hadn't realised that it had spread that far. "Is that true Victoria?" he asked softly.

She nodded, her gaze lowered to the floor. "There has been talk about us Diego."

"Madre de Dios." Diego cursed.

Don Alejandro realised that he was finally getting through to his son and Victoria about the consequences of last night. "You will have to marry to stop these hurtful comments." he said more kindly.

"But...But I love Zorro, we made a promise to each other." Victoria sobbed.

Don Alejandro sighed as he carefully sat down and held her hands. "I'm sorry Victoria but there is no choice but to break your agreement with him. I'm sure he will understand."

"Father, stop." Diego said heatedly. "I cannot allow Victoria to break with Zorro, they love each other."

Don Alejandro stared up at his son, his own anger growing once again. "Well you should have thought of that before you placed Victoria into this situation."

"It wasn't all Diego's blame, Don Alejandro, I was equally at fault, I went with him to Santa Paula." Victoria pleaded.

Don Alejandro shook his head. "The blame lies with my son. A gentleman doesn't put at risk a senorita's good reputation without doing his duty towards her. Now Diego, you must decide on a date for your wedding before Victoria leaves tonight." He turned to Victoria and softened his voice. "Victoria, it would please me greatly to see you part of our family, I've always seen you like a daughter." he patted her hand, stood and left the room.

There was silence in the room after Don Alejandro left. Diego couldn't believe any of this; he had to marry Victoria now but what about Zorro. Felipe was right, it would be the perfect time to tell her but his fears that she couldn't love the man under the mask came rushing over him. He heard Victoria cry and his heart went out to her.

He sat down next to her and gently held her hands in his. "I am so sorry Victoria." he whispered.

"Isn't there anything we can do." she shivered. She felt her life unravel with every passing second. She had been waiting for Zorro, she had built up hopes of a life with him, to one day marry and have children with him. Now all her dreams were rapidly disappearing.

He shook his head. "No, it seems we have no option. It's either that or everyone will believe horrible things about you, about us. At least you will have the protection of our name." He gently placed his arm around her shaking shoulders and gave her a gentle, almost brotherly hug.

She leant into his shoulder, tears running down her face. "What...what about Zorro, what am I going to say to him?"

Now he felt a surge of guilt and shame wash over him along with his fears. "I will do that Victoria."

"You don't have to do that." she sniffed.

"Yes I do, it's the least I can do." he replied as he reached out and gently held her hand. "Victoria, please do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

She gazed into his troubled blue eyes, saw his concern and something else that flickered but it went to fast for Victoria to put a name to it. "I...I...Oh Diego...I..ye...yes...I will." she sobbed, knowing that her life with Zorro would be no more.

"Victoria, it will be okay, I promise you." he leant over and gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

Later that night after Victoria had left, Don Alejandro found his son in the library as usual.

"You've done the right thing son for both your sakes. We'll have the marriage banns posted on Sunday and the wedding to take place in four weeks, as long as Victoria's brothers can make it here in time." he said.

Diego shrugged. "We'll just postpone it if they are late. Victoria wants her brothers here."

Don Alejandro nodded. "Of course. Now we have to make arrangements in regards your rooms and to a nursery. Unfortunately, your old nursery is next to mine so its not appropriate but I think the small room at the end of the hallway near your room will be okay until they become old enough to have their own room. We'll clean it out and make it nice for a baby." he said somewhat eagerly, somewhat oblivious to the pain that his words were causing to his son.

Diego looked up at his father with a hurt look on his face. "Don't expect grandchildren anytime soon father." he replied.

"What do you mean?" Don Alejandro sat down, his arm across his chest, protecting his ribs.

Diego sighed. "It won't be that kind of marriage." he paused at the shocked look on his father's face. Well good, maybe he needs to be shaken up, he thought. "You are forcing this marriage on us, father."

"No grandchildren?" he said in disbelief, he had been waiting years for Diego to marry and give him grandchildren. "You're not going to...uhh...? Are you not going to take her away somewhere for a week or even just for a couple of days?"

"No, we decided that it would be best not to go away and as to consummating the marriage..." Diego shook his head. "That won't happen for some time." He sat upright, his father has to know what he has done in regards to this forced marriage. "Father, Victoria loves Zorro and I certainly will not force myself on her just to give you those grandchildren you have wanted. It will be some time before she can let go of Zorro, if at all. In the meantime, we will stay friends, not husband and wife."

"Madre de Dios, I would never want you to...to...force yourself on anyone, let alone Victoria. How could you say such a thing?" He was aghast that his son would think that he would be okay with that. What kind of man did his son take him for? Then he realised that's exactly what he had done; he had forced his son into a loveless marriage, something he had promised his beloved wife he would never do but there had been no other option, a marriage had to take place between them or they risked being ostracised by their friends and by society.

He stared at Diego and he saw the pain in his eyes and then he was hit by a wave of insight that shattered him; it wouldn't be a loveless match, at least not from his son's side. "You're in love with her." he said in amazement.

Diego sighed as he closed his eyes, he would tell his father this much. "Yes father, I've been in love with Victoria for a long time." he admitted quietly.

Don Alejandro reached out and gently touched his son's arm, ignoring the sharp pain to his ribs that his movement caused. "Oh son, why on earth have you never told her?" he asked kindly.

Diego snorted. "I have a rather strong rival for her affections."

"But you should tell her now." He urged his son.

Diego shook his head. "It would just make it worse between us. If she knew how much I love her, it would make her uneasy knowing that she couldn't return my feelings."

"Oh Diego, love may grow."

"I hope so father but until it does, I must ask you not to tell her."

The older man sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Alright Diego, I don't like it but I won't say anything." He was still shocked by this revelation; that his son had loved Victoria for years. He never knew this about Diego and it made him wonder what else he didn't know about his son.

* * *

**A/N** - I just couldn't let Diego have an easy way out of his situation :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day Diego solemnly left the mission chapel after making arrangements with Father Benitez and made his way over to the tavern with a heavy heart. He had not slept much the night before; he kept tossing and turning, fighting himself as to whether to tell Victoria or not and in the end he gave up on sleep and went for a long ride on Toronado hoping that the exercise would help him to make a decision and get him exhausted enough to sleep. In the end it didn't help with either problem; he still hadn't decided and he ended up too tired to sleep.

As he entered the tavern, he was surprised by how busy it was considering that it was nearing the end of the lunch rush and he felt very conspicuous when all talk ceased and he felt everyone's eyes on him, including Señora Escobar and Señora Valdés who sat with their other friend Señora Portillo at the table closest to the door and he knew that they were in the tavern for one reason and one reason only and it wasn't for the food. He had a feeling that it was one of these so called ladies who had sent word to his father for each of them had a daughter that they had tried to marry off to him over the years since he came back from Spain and when he politely refused to consider their daughter as his wife, they had become very put out and now they probably thought that it was his comeuppance for rejecting their spoilt daughters.

As he walked towards the bar he saw de Soto coming towards him in the opposite direction; he had just paid for his lunch and was leaving. "Ah de la Vega, you look like you're going to a funeral, not a wedding." he said with a faint sneer curling on his lips. "Although in your case it might well be a funeral when Zorro finds out that you spent the night with his woman and then having to marry her to protect her good name."

The gathered crowd gasped.

It took all of Diego's self control not to reach out and break de Soto's neck. "Please do not speak about my future wife in such a manner, Alcalde." he said stiffly but quietly.

de Soto shrugged. "It's the truth Don Diego, everyone knows it." he replied as he idly brushed off a fleck of dust from his coat.

"You wouldn't know the truth even if you fell over it." he said to the shocked gasps of the crowd around him. Normally he would have just let de Soto's words pass without comment but he had to speak up for Victoria, for both of them. "From now on Alcalde, you are to give Senorita Escalante the respect she deserves and once we are married, you are to address her as Doña, due to her position as my wife and as a member of the de la Vega family." he said calmly but with even authority in his voice that no one could deny the position that the family held.

de Soto swallowed as he heard the not so hidden threat in his words and he knew that he had to keep on the right side of the caballeros, especially the de la Vegas. He bowed his head. "Of course Don Diego." he replied contritely before he strode out the door with his head held high; he would not give him the satisfaction of seeing him defeated in such a manner by that weakling.

Diego felt his anger fade away but then he realised that he was the centre of attention and he self consciously tugged on his jacket before he turned and saw Victoria standing white face by the bar and he wondered if he had let his secret slip with his confrontation with de Soto; it wasn't the first time he had stood up for Victoria, the incident with that English Lord came to mind and many people saw him do it too, so he doubted that anyone had worked it out.

He crossed over to where she was standing. "Can I speak with you for a moment, if you're not too busy?" he asked softly, still aware of all the eyes on them.

"Sure, what about." she replied equally quiet.

"Not here, take a walk with me." he said.

She nodded as she removed her apron and followed him out of the main doors of her tavern.

The patrons all but groaned in disappointment as they watched them leave; they had all been dying to know what they were going to talk about and the moment the couple were out of sight, the patrons erupted into noisy speculations.

"Thank you for standing up for me Diego." she said softly as he led her towards the mission garden; it afforded them some privacy from prying eyes and ears.

"You're welcome Victoria. de Soto needed to be reminded of his manners." he replied as they entered under the arbour that marked the entrance of the garden. "Has it always been like that?" he asked as he struggled to contain his shame; it was his fault that Victoria had been the subject of these terrible rumours.

She shrugged. "I've had to deal with rumours and innuendoes ever since I took over the tavern. Most people accepted a woman running a tavern, while others never did. I just learnt to ignore it, which is probably why I never really thought about it when I went with you to Santa Paula." She stopped as saw the Padre pulling out weeds nearby.

Padre Benitez smiled as he saw the couple in the garden. "I see you wish to enjoy God's bounty too."

Diego smiled. "Even the weeds, padre?"

The priest chuckled. "Even the weeds are God's bounty, Don Diego. You're welcome to sit on the bench under the trees, there's a nice cool breeze there." he suggested.

"Gracias padre." Diego replied as they slowly made their way to the bench at the other end of the garden while Father Benitez continued with his weeding.

"The padre seems cheerful." Victoria commented as she sat down on the bench.

He shook his head. "He wasn't too cheerful just half an hour ago when I told him." he replied as he sat down beside her. "He wasn't happy with my behaviour but he will be performing the wedding ceremony for us in four weeks with the first banns to be read this Sunday." He paused as he reached into his jacket. "I believe I should have given this to you last night." He pulled out a ring before he took her hand and gently placed it onto her third finger.

Victoria gasped at the ruby and diamond ring which fitted a little too tightly on her finger. "Oh Diego its beautiful." tears blurred her vision as the generous gesture; she knew it was an expensive piece of jewellery and felt that she didn't deserve it.

"When mother died, all her jewellery was left to me for my future wife but if you don't like, I'll get another one for you." he said.

"Oh no, I like it. Thank you Diego, it's wonderful." She replied as she stared down at the ring on her finger and it suddenly hit her that she was going to be married in four weeks time and everything that wedding implied. She felt her face redden. "Um...about our...wedding night...um...I..." She couldn't look at him for her embarrassment.

"Victoria, look at me." Diego said kindly. "It's okay, I won't insist on anything from you except friendship." he reassured her.

"Oh Diego you will always have my friendship but what about children?" she whispered.

"Perhaps in time our friendship will grow into love. But until that day, please don't feel pressured into something you are not ready for." he re-assured her.

She fought back tears at his kindness and understanding and she knew that he would keep his word but now she was more worried about how Zorro was going to react to the news that she was to marry Diego de la Vega.

* * *

The remainder of the day went slowly for Victoria, even siesta seemed to take forever; she was restless, half expecting Zorro to arrive for he must have heard the news by now but then she realised that he wouldn't come to her during the day, it would be too obvious and who knows who would be around the pueblo watching, looking for any excuse to spread more gossip about her. So when it came time to close the tavern, she did so with a sense of relief that the day was finally over and that she had no overnight guests to see to.

She was getting ready to change into her nightshirt when she heard a familiar tap on her bedroom window before Zorro climbed in and opened his arms.

"Zorro." she whimpered as all but threw herself at him.

"Mi preciosa." he whispered as he held her tight, and kissed the top of her head. He rocked her gently as she trembled within his arms.

"Have you heard?" she asked, her face buried in his broad chest.

"Yes, I have." he whispered, his heart broke at the sound of pain in her voice and he pulled back slightly, so he could gaze into her troubled eyes. "Don Diego is an honourable man, querida, he will make you a good husband."

Victoria sobbed as she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Have…have you spoken with him, is he okay?" she asked.

Zorro gave a small smile at her concern for his other self. "Yes of course he is. Did you think I would really hurt him?"

She shook her head, she didn't know what a man, who had lost the woman he loved to another man, would do.

He took a step back from her, hating himself for what he was about to do. "Querida, I have come to free you from our pledge..."

"Oh Zorro." she sobbed as she sat down on the bed.

He knelt in front of her, and gently caressed her face with his gloved hand. "I'm sorry."

"So am I. I love you Zorro." she whispered through her tears.

"And I love you." he felt his own tears stinging his eyes, he could not bear to see the woman he loved cry. Why couldn't he just tell her? All he had to do was rip the mask off and then everything would be okay but he simply couldn't do it. "This will be the last time that I...that we can see each other like this." he whispered, trying to keep his control of his emotions. He moved to stand but Victoria stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Please." she pleaded with him.

Zorro's heart broke at the plea in her voice, he knew what she wanted, what they both wanted. Their kiss was unlike anything else they had experienced before, as their lips hungrily tore at each other, their tongues demanded more and their hands touched everywhere they could reach. They were almost frantic with need, each knew that this would be the last time they could be together.

Zorro eventually regained enough of his senses and he was shocked as he found himself half lying on top of Victoria, their clothes dishevelled. "Madre de dios, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he panted as he quickly rolled off her and moved away from the bed and straightened his clothes; he had almost made love to her without any concerns for the future. How had he allowed them to go so far? What if she had become pregnant?

Victoria too was shocked at their passion but in not the same way as Zorro was. Madre de dios, was this what she was losing by marrying Diego, she thought. She couldn't believe that the studious, peace loving Diego could have the same passion, the same desires that Zorro had.

"Stay." she whispered.

He quickly turned to face her. "Victoria." he was stunned and hurt at her suggestion. "I would never dishonour Don Diego like that and I hope that you wouldn't either." he said rather harshly.

"Oh Zorro." she flung herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right I wouldn't do that to Diego. It's just I don't see him like that." she confessed into his chest.

He closed his eyes against the hurt her words had caused him. "Don't forget that Diego is a man too and as such, he has needs, desires just like any other man."

She pulled back as she thought about that. "But...but I have never seen him in that way."

"How do you see him?" he asked softly.

She stepped away from his embrace. "I do like him, and he is my closest friend but I...I." she stuttered, she wasn't sure what she felt about Diego.

He watched as Victoria walked around her room, well at least she likes me. "Love can grow from friendship. Give him a chance querida, he could make you happy."

Before she could reply, Zorro climbed out of the window and was gone from her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - I'm taking this through the rest of the episodes of series 3 - "Balancing the Books", "Blind Man's Bluff", "Heir Apparent" and "The Word". Some of these episodes will only just be touched upon, while others will change.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks went fast for Diego and Victoria as they planned their wedding. They received acceptances from Diego's cousin Rafael and his wife as well as both of Victoria's brothers; they had been lucky that Ramon had been visiting his brother in Monterey when the invitation had arrived and together they would travel to their sister's wedding. There wasn't enough time to invite enough more of the de la Vega family from Madrid or for several distant relatives of the Escalantes who lived in Mexico City.

Even with the wedding preparations, Zorro was still needed. de Soto had thought up a nefarious schemes to obtain money from the citizens; a plan which their previous Alcalde, Luis Ramone, would have been proud of. He had been offering lottery tickets to pay for civic improvements including a new irrigation system without the need to raise new taxes or so how he explained it to the people.

After discovering what the Alcalde was really up to, Zorro rode into the pueblo and guided Toronado behind the cuartel just in time for the daily draw of the lottery tickets. As he nimbly climbed up onto the roof, he carefully carried a small pot of honey in his hand and when he was in position, he poured it down over the lancer's muskets and when the pot was empty he quickly dropped out of sight just as he heard de Soto talking up his great initiative and he waited silently with a pounding heart. This was the first time that he, as Zorro, had come into the pueblo since the scandal broke and he knew it was going to be hard for both him and Victoria; he didn't want to give the gossips any more ammunition to use against them.

"With our new pueblo lottery, we will be able to provide such marvellous civic improvements with no new taxes!" de Soto said as he raised his voice for everyone to hear.

"Excuse me Alcalde, point of information. Isn't the purchase of every lottery ticket just another form of taxation?" Don Alejandro spoke up.

Zorro grinned at his father's words; trust his father to see beyond de Soto's speeches to the truth and he waited to hear what the Alcalde's answer would be and he wasn't disappointed.

"No, no, no, de la Vega, you misunderstand. The purchase of every ticket is another chance for sudden wealth. Now would the beautiful senorita help us make someone rich today..."

Zorro fought down a sudden surge of anger at the Alcalde's words; he was cheating people by claiming that they would become wealthy when in fact it was all a lie. Well, that was about to change, he mused to himself as he continued to wait for just the right moment to spring his trap.

de Soto's voice floated up to him. "Number Six-five-five! Don't be shy now. The winner of five thousand pesos, please come forward. Now I must remind you that if the winner is not present, the prize money must be returned to the general fund."

Zorro grinned; he wouldn't get a better moment than that. He stood up and called out. "The general fund you're building to make yourself look good in front of the governor, Alcalde?"

de Soto whirled around. "Zorro! I cannot be held responsible if the winner is not present!"

"Oh yes you can." Zorro called out, a little unnerved. He was used to the attention that his appearance always created but he wasn't prepared for the highly anticipated meeting between himself and Victoria as everyone looked between himself and Victoria and back to him. They were all wondering what was going to happen and if she would create more gossip by chasing after Zorro even though she was now engaged to another man and some of them wondered why the young Don wasn't with his fiancee and his father; perhaps in the hope of seeing a fight between the two men.

Zorro saw her move instinctively towards him but then she stopped herself and bit her lower lip just as his father placed his hand on her arm to stop her from going to him and he knew he had to say something to satisfy the gossips and so he bowed his head to the woman he loved. "May I offer my congratulations on your forthcoming marriage to Don Diego, Senorita." he said politely.

Victoria swallowed hard and nodded. "Thank you Zorro." she replied softly; she wasn't going to hurt Diego by creating more talk about her and Zorro.

Don Alejandro gazed up at the masked man. "Do you know what is going on Zorro?" He asked.

Zorro nodded. "Yes I do Don Alejandro. Please select another number from the box, if you don't mind."

de Soto shifted uneasily on his feet. "Ah, there's no need to do that Don Alejandro."

"Let me be the judge of that Alcalde." Don Alejandro said as he turned carefully to the box that Mendoza was holding; mindful of his ribs that were still tightly bound and pulled out another ticket. He frowned again as he read it. "Six five five." he called out to the gasps of the crowd.

"What!" Victoria called out. "That's the same number..." she reached into the box herself, pulled out another ticket and then another. "These are all six five five." She threw them to the ground in disgust.

Zorro shook his head at the growing hostility of the crowd as they realise that they had been duped once again and he knew that an angry crowd could easily become an out of control mob, so he lifted a bag high in the air. "Here are your lottery tickets. I found them last night from the garrison's trash dump." He said as he tossed the bag down to the ground near the feet of Don Alejandro.

de Soto was furious that his plan had been discovered. "Lancers! Shoot him!" he roared at his men who ran to their weapons but for some reason they couldn't pick up their muskets. He frowned as he reached them and grabbed a rifle himself. "What is this? Honey?" he said disbelievingly as he stared at the sticky substance on his hands and on his weapon.

Zorro grinned at the mayhem that he had caused and he was about to make it even worse. "I'm afraid things are going to get a bit stickier, Alcalde." he said as he tossed a bucket down onto de Soto's head, causing the people to laugh at the sight of their leader floundering around with a bucket on his head.

Zorro pointed down at the bag that he had tossed to the ground, which had burst open with the tickets lying on the dusty ground. "One of those numbers is the true winner of your lottery." He said as he pulled out his knife and threw it at the tickets on the ground.

Victoria bent down and pulled the knife out of a ticket before she stood back up and read the number. "Three seven one." she called out.

Zorro grinned at Mendoza started jumping up and down. "I won. I won. I'm rich." He said before he fainted to the ground. It couldn't have happened to a more deserving man, Zorro mused to himself as he leapt down on the far side of the building and whistled for Toronado.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Diego ambled into the tavern and when he saw Mendoza holding court by the bar, he crossed over to him with a warm smile on his face. "Sergeant, I hear that congratulations are in order. What are you going to do with your winnings?" he asked curiously.

Mendoza shrugged. "I am not sure yet. There are many things I want to do."

Diego nodded absently as he saw Victoria moving through the curtains and into the kitchen; he needed to speak with her. "Well Sergeant, I would be willing to help you with some advice about investing your money."

Mendoza smiled. "That's very kind of you Don Diego. I might take you up on that offer."

Diego nodded once more. "Come and see me anytime you like but right now I think I'll see if Victoria needs any help." he said and left the good Sergeant without waiting for a reply. He walked through the curtains and saw Victoria standing by the doorway looking down at the ground.

"Victoria, are you all right?" he asked quietly.

She jumped slightly at hearing his voice and quickly wiped her face before she turned to face him. "Yes, why do you ask?"

He saw that her eyes were misted over and his heart all but broke. "I heard that Zorro was here earlier and I wanted to see how you were doing." he replied kindly.

Victoria closed her eyes for a moment before she walked further outside and he had no choice but to follow her.

She walked with her arms around herself towards the small yard where her mare was munching on some hay. "He wanted to congratulate us on our forthcoming wedding." she said softly as she fought back tears.

"I see." He replied as he stood next to her. "I'm sorry for this Victoria." In more ways than he could count.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, I should have thought more about what I was doing."

"And I should have been firmer and told you to stay here." he said with guilt in his heart as he reached out and gently touched her hand. "We'll get through this Victoria, together."

She nodded as she squeezed his hand. "You're a good man Diego, a good friend." she said before she turned and walked back to the tavern.

Diego closed his eyes as another rush of guilt washed over his. "No Victoria, if I was a good man, I would never have started this." he muttered as he followed her inside.

* * *

Over the next several days, his guilt of his secret life and his inability to tell the truth, turned into absolute fury when it became clear that de Soto had cheated Mendoza out of his winnings by using inferior materials and bad workmanship in the building of the Sergeant's new house; he had taken all Mendoza's money and destroyed his dream of owning his own home. Not only was de Soto content to take his money but he also set fire to the half built home to disguise the evidence of the fraud that he had committed against one of his men and although he had no real proof, he knew in his heart that it was de Soto who had set fire to the building and almost killed Mendoza in the process.

Mendoza had graciously taken the news that he had no money and no house by saying that he had something that money couldn't buy; friendship. That had infuriated Diego as much as it warmed his heart, that he actually went through with his threat to de Soto and wrote a stinging letter, not the the Governor but to the son of the Spanish Viceroy in Mexico City. He was going over the head of their Governor, who had done nothing to curtail the excesses of de Soto and so he hoped that by writing to his old university friend, they would finally get something done.

And then on top of that, he had lost his eyesight a week later when he had taken a drink from an unknown stream when he was being chased by de Soto on his brand new horse that he had bought especially to run Toronado down in yet another of his attempt to capture him. The chase itself had been thrilling for both Toronado and himself for they had never really been tested to their limits before and they both had come close to exhaustion and he doubted that the chase would have lasted much longer but what happened after drinking the poisoned water, had left him with a frightening prospect of being blind for the rest of his life and in his panic he thought about cancelling the wedding for he didn't want Victoria married to a blind man.

Thankfully the blindness as well as the stomach cramps had only been temporary, with no after effects but it had made him question his reason to stop de Soto from raising a new tax to pay for, of all things, his new horse. He should have left things as they were, even Felipe had told him not to go, that it was foolish and risky, especially now that he was getting married. He had more responsibilities than before and for the first time, he began to question the need to ride out for every little thing that de Soto did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was several days after Diego had lost and then regained his sight, when he needed to be in the company of the woman he loved; it had been a bad couple of weeks and he knew that the only thing that could help calm his soul was Victoria; just her very presence made him feel more content with his life but he also knew that most of his troubles came from the secret he was keeping from her and he realised that the only way to make peace with himself was to tell her the truth, so with that in mind, he invited her to dinner at the hacienda with himself and his father.

It wasn't the first time that Victoria had come to dinner since the announcement of their pending marriage and every time she came, she felt more and more at home with the de la Vegas and after the wonderful meal with a lot of friendly chatter and some teasing on Don Alejandro's part, Diego took Victoria out to the garden to enjoy the night air.

He couldn't deny the romantic setting of the garden as he stepped out behind Victoria; the moon was full and bright, the roses were in bloom and their scent was heavy in the calm air, just like it had been for their first kiss, a kiss that he had been longing for but never expected to happen. His thoughts of their first kiss then turned to their last kiss and of how she had responded so passionately that it almost drove him insane with desire.

He forced his mind away from a sudden image of Victoria lying in his bed before his body could react to the alluring vision; this was the reason why he hadn't even attempted to kiss her in the weeks since that night. He doubted that he would be able to stop his body from betraying his need for her and then he would have to try and explain why her friend, who had never showed any interest in her before, would suddenly desire her, except to tell her the truth.

He watched Victoria move over to the rose bushes to touch the petals gently and he wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers; it was now or never, he thought to himself as he fought down a sudden attack of nerves. He hadn't been this nervous since the first time he had asked a girl to dance. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Diego, can I ask you something." Victoria said hesitantly.

He closed his mouth and then opened it again a second later. "Of course Victoria, you can always ask me anything." he replied as he made his voice sound normal. He didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved that she had spoken first and he moved behind and slightly to the left of her and absently picked a dead flower off the shrub.

"Well, with all the talk about the wedding and who is to come and the food and everything we haven't really talked about the tavern. I know that it becomes your property but I don't want to give it up, just because..." She hesitated again as she turned in his direction. She wasn't sure what his thoughts would be about the tavern and in fact she didn't really know what he thought about at all.

Diego shrugged as he tried to focus on the conversation. "It's your tavern, if you wish to continue running it, then I won't stop you." he replied as he picked another dead flower of the shrub and tossed it to the garden bed.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise; she wasn't expecting that. "You would be fine with me working at the tavern, what would people say? What will your father say about it and shouldn't I be looking after the hacienda as I'll be mistress of his home."

"People are talking about us anyway." he replied as he pulled one final dead flower off the bush. "And you won't actually become the mistress of our home until I inherit it from father, which I hope that isn't for a long time to come." he added.

She frowned. "But won't he be expecting me to take over some of the household accounts?" she persisted.

He saw how worried she was about her place within their family and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you wish to tackle the accounts then I'm sure that father won't mind teaching you." he said reassuringly. "I'm fine with you wanting to work at the tavern but with one provision. That each evening I will pick you up and bring you back here and then I'll escort you back to the tavern every morning."

She took a step back causing his hands to drop to his side. "But that would put you out a great deal with all the travelling back and forth. There's no need to go to so much trouble."

He shook his head. "It would be no trouble." He narrowed his eyes as he had a strange thought. "Surely you didn't think that you would go on living at the tavern once we married, did you?" he paused with a frown on his face when she didn't answer. "Victoria, we may not have a normal marriage but I do expect my wife to stay under the same roof as myself." he said firmly. "It's either here at the hacienda or I move into the tavern with you and as you don't have any spare rooms, I would have to share yours." He stopped, letting that statement hang in the air.

She raised her head and blinked in astonishment at Diego's firm voice, it was almost like the time when he spoke up to the Kings Emissary in Santa Paula; perhaps he did have some passion in him, she thought, and then blushed at the thought of Diego sharing her small room with her; sharing her bed. Did she really think that she could continue living at the tavern after they married? What a foolish thing to believe, she scolded herself; of course he would want her to live with him at his home.

"I would like you to stay with me at the hacienda." his voice softer as he gazed into her eyes.

She saw the plea in his blue eyes and she was hit with a sense of familiarity but couldn't place it. "I'll stay here Diego." she said softly.

He nodded. "Good, now we already have some rooms decorated for you."

"What! You...you have rooms ready?" she said with growing irritation; what would a gentleman know about decorating a woman's bedroom? He probably made it too much like himself, full of books and papers and dark colours and who knows, perhaps even with some of his scientific things.

"Actually we have. Father and I discussed the living arrangements about a week or so ago and we set about putting it right for you." he confirmed.

"Well, you seemed to have thought of everything haven't you? Why bother asking me what I want to do when you've made the decision anyway?" she replied rather heatedly.

Diego frowned; he didn't understand why she was so angry about this. Both he and his father had put a lot of thought into the rooms to make it comfortable and nice and now she was getting upset for no reason. Madre de dios, if she becomes this angry just over a room, then heaven help him when she finds out that he is Zorro, he thought to himself.

But her outburst added to his growing frustrations of dealing with their out of control Alcalde and with his recent fear of becoming permanently blind, he simply couldn't handle Victoria having a temper tantrum right at that moment and so he found himself becoming angry too. "If you don't like what we've done, than you're free to change it in any way you like." he replied in a stilted voice as he bowed his head. "I'll bid you good night Senorita. I'll have one of the servants bring your horse around and have them escort you back to the tavern." he said as he turned and strode back inside the hacienda leaving behind a stunned Victoria staring at his retreating form.

She stared open mouthed as she watched him disappear in a huff. Her own temper had eroded as fast as it erupted, leaving her feeling terrible; she had offended both her fiancée and her future father-in-law in one go. Oh why did she say things without thinking first, she thought to herself as she rushed after him to apologise for her rudeness but when she reached the library Diego was nowhere to be seen.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should go and find him when Consuela came up to her. "Excuse me Senorita Escalante, Jose has your mare outside and he'll escort you to the pueblo."

Victoria held back her sigh. "Gracias Consuela." she replied before she followed the housekeeper to the front door and then outside to where Jose held the reins of her mare and together with the older servant, she rode back to her tavern.

* * *

The following morning Diego was feeling contrite over his own outburst of anger and he knew that he had to apologise to Victoria, so along with his father and Felipe, took their carriage into town; he was wearing one of best suits and in his hands were a small posy of red roses that he hoped would placate her and he had the strangest feeling that he was going courting; which in a way he was.

The one thing that he had learnt from their disagreement the night before was that if he told her now that he was Zorro, she would become so angry that she wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't allow him to explain, which in turn would make him angry and they would end up saying something that they would later regret, so he had decided to postpone his decision to tell her to a time when she would be more accepting of both himself and the secret life he was living. Perhaps if they had been able to have a real courtship and not be rushed into marriage, then they would have had time to get to know each other and it would have been easier to show his true nature.

The carriage pulled up near the tavern and he saw Victoria serving a number of patrons on the veranda and when she looked up and saw him, she immediately turned around and strode back inside the tavern. He shook his head, she must still be angry at him, he mused to himself as he climbed out of the carriage, it was going to be harder than he thought. He followed his father into the tavern with Felipe behind him and he tried to ignore the stares that he was getting, it wasn't every day that he was seen carrying flowers into the tavern and it was a little unnerving.

As they entered the tavern, he looked around but couldn't see Victoria anywhere so he crossed over to the bar where Pilar was pouring some drinks. "Buenos dias Pilar."

Pilar looked up and smiled. "Buenos dias Don Diego, Victoria said for you to go through to the kitchen." she replied.

Diego raised his eyebrow in surprise. "She wants me in the kitchen? The most sacred of places." He replied in a teasing manner.

She chuckled. "Yes, Don Diego. The kitchen."

He grinned as he moved towards the kitchen and as he walked through the curtains, he placed the flowers behind his back.

When he didn't see her, he called out her name and then he turned as he heard steps behind him and saw her holding a small bunch of flowers that she grew in the hanging pots around the outside of the tavern. "Those are lovely flowers, did you pick them from your pots?" he asked.

Victoria nodded as she felt a flush rise over her cheeks. "Yes, I picked them for you." she said shyly.

This time both of Diego's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "For...me?"

She nodded as moved closer and held out the flowers to him. "I want to apologise for what I said to you last night. I was wrong and I shouldn't have said it. I insulted both you and your father when all you did was to make me feel welcome."

He was stunned as he reached out and took her offering. "I...I don't know what to say but thank you Victoria." He replied as he pulled the roses from behind his back and held them out to her. "I guess it's a day for apologies." he said with a small smile. "I also want to apologise to you as well, for my own bad temper."

Victoria flushed as she took the roses from him and inhaled deeply. "Thank you Diego." she said sincerely as she looked up and for a moment their gazes held before he cleared his throat and he looked down at the colourful flowers in his hand, unsure of what to do with them.

She smiled at his expression. "I guess you've never received flowers before?" She asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "Men don't receive flowers." he replied.

"Well perhaps they should then there might be less violence in the world. Here let me get a couple of glasses and we can put both bunches into water." she suggested as she moved over to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses before she went over to the sink and filled them with water and then she carefully put the flowers in them.

"There, that's better." she said as she placed them both together on a side table. "Now don't forget to take yours home with you." she teased him.

He smiled warmly. "I wouldn't dare forget them..."

"Victoria Escalante!" A familiar voice came from the other side of the curtain and as they both turned around, they saw Francisco and Ramon come through the curtains with large smiles on their handsome faces.

Victoria squealed in happiness as she saw her brothers and she all but threw herself at them while Diego moved to one side to allow the siblings room for their reunion.

"Francisco, Ramon. What you doing here so soon, we weren't expecting you for another five days or so." she said.

The boys chuckled. "Well, we just couldn't wait any longer for the stage so we rode down. We didn't want to miss our little sister's wedding." Francisco replied as he turned his gaze towards his old childhood friend. "It's good to see you again Diego." he said carefully as he held out his hand; he wasn't happy about the caballero's actions with his sister and the only thing that kept him from demanding satisfaction, was this wedding.

Diego heard the warning in Francisco's voice as they shook hands. "Same here Francisco."

Ramon wasn't as restrained as his brother and smiled at the other man. "Don't mind Francisco, Diego, he's just got the Escalante temper." he said as he too shook hands with the man who was to become his brother-in-law.

Diego smiled warmly. "Yes, he's not the only one who has that temper." he said as he cast a glance towards Victoria.

She refused to give him the satisfaction of a reply. "I have rooms for you both here but it may become necessary for you to share later."

Francisco shrugged. "We've shared before but as long as Ramon doesn't snore, I don't mind." he grinned as he ducked his brother's swinging arm.

"You're the one that snores, brother." Ramon replied with a grin of his own.

Diego shook his head, the next week wasn't going to be quiet with the Escalante brothers in town, he mused to himself.

* * *

**A/N** - this will be the last posting for awhile but don't worry I'm not abandoning this story, it's just that I've been made redundant at my job after 6 and a half years and I'm taking the opportunity to have a holiday before I start looking for another job :)

This is the 3rd time I've been made redundant and I'm beginning to think that I'm a jinx to whatever company I work for; they either get bought out by another company, or the jobs are shifted to another city, or the company downgrades, so I almost feel sorry for the next place I go to - they might go out of business altogether if they hire me. lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **- I'm back!

Just returned from my holiday where I did a cruise from Sydney, Australia to Seattle, USA, via New Caledonia, Fiji, Samoa (where I visited the home of the writer Robert Louis Stevenson where he spent the last 4-5 years of his life; he died and was buried there in 1894. They have made his home into a museum), then onto Hawaii, Vancouver and then to Seattle for a couple of days before flying back to Sydney. To any of my readers who live in Seattle - you have a wonderful city and I wished I had more time there :)

I won't bore you with the details other than to say that it was a very relaxing time and as I didn't check any emails while away, I have a lot of Zorro stories to catch up on :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Over the following days Victoria spent most of her time with her brothers, catching up on news and reliving old memories of the time when they had been children and of the scraps they used to get into. She also knew that Francisco had gone out to the de la Vega hacienda to have a talk with Diego; she tried to dissuade him from going, that everything was alright between them but he said that it was something that he had to do as head of the family and it was between Diego and himself. She didn't know what was said between the two men but when he returned back several hours later, she saw that he was more at ease and less angry at the situation. Which was a good thing, she mused to herself; she wanted her brothers to accept Diego as her husband.

One afternoon, just days before her wedding, Victoria was on the porch of her tavern with her brothers when they saw Diego riding into the pueblo with a stranger and once they dismounted, the two men made their way over to them.

Diego smiled. "Buenos dias, Victoria, gentlemen, aren't you going to say hello to an old friend."

"Buenos dias." she replied but her eyes were on the handsome stranger as she tried to remember who he was and then her eyes caught sight of the ring on little finger of his right hand and she smiled. "Gregorio Segovia? Is it really you?"

Gregorio smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Yes, it's really me, Senorita Escalante." he replied as reached out for her hand and kissed it. "If I had known that you were about to marry Don Diego here, I would have urged my horse on faster, for how could I let such a beautiful woman marry this old man." He teased with a very faint sneer on his lips.

Diego frowned slightly and was about to retort when he saw Francisco gaze intently at Gregorio and his sixth sense flared up; Francisco obviously knew something but wasn't willing to say it, at least not in Gregorio's presence.

Victoria didn't like the way he talked about Diego, even in jest. "I'm sorry about your father. Are you back to stay?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

Gregorio nodded. "Yes, I've resigned my commission to take over my father's lands. I'm about to go and see your Sergeant to organize a work detail to clear out the creek beds to get the water flowing once more."

Francisco spoke up. "I'm sorry Senor Segovia but military personal are not to be used for private work." he said calmly.

Gregorio turned his attention to the man sitting at the table in ordinary civilian clothes. "I beg to differ Senor, until my release papers are received from Madrid, I'm still in the Army and as an officer, I can order them to clear what I need." he replied firmly with a slight arrogance in his voice. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to make arrangements." he bowed his head before he turned and walked in the direction of the cuartel.

"Well, he's certainly changed." Victoria huffed as she watched him walk away. "I don't remember him being so...well arrogant." she added.

"He's changed so much that he's a totally different man." Francisco said cryptically.

Diego turned to his old childhood friend. "Are you saying that he isn't Gregorio Segovia?"

Francisco nodded. "That's exactly what I am saying Diego." he replied. "About six months ago, there was a report of the death of the Indian Scout by the name of Segovia, who had been in the wilderness for many, many years and even though his death occurred in battle, everyone suspected this his friend had killed him but it couldn't be proved."

Victoria shook her head. "That can't be right Francisco, he's wearing the ring I gave him."

The three men gazed in surprise at Victoria and it was Ramon who asked the obvious question. "You gave him Gregorio a ring! How come we never knew this, little sister?" he teased her.

She blushed. "It was nothing, just a silly childish thing to do." She wasn't going to say that she gave it to him because he was the first boy who had kissed her; it wasn't something that her brothers or Diego needed to know. "How do you know that it was Gregorio Segovia who died and not someone else by the same name?" she asked to get back to the subject.

Francisco's expression became serious. "My new commanding officer was there at the time and had spoken with him and after hearing his tale of being taken by Indians when he was a youth and then escaping some years later only to be drafted into the Spanish Army because of his knowledge of the Indians and how they fought in battle. The colonel was very sympathetic to what had happened to him and he had planned to give Gregorio his discharge papers once the current uprising was over to return home but before he could, he died in battle. The colonel took command of my regiment just before I left to come here and he told me the story for he knew that I also came from Los Angeles and may have known Gregorio." he said.

Diego frowned. "But why haven't we heard about this before? If Gregorio died six months ago, then his father should have been informed as soon as possible."

"You have to remember Diego, that there's no postal service middle of the jungle, not even the military dispatches can reach headquarters without a lengthy delay."

Diego sighed as he turned and stared in the direction of the barracks; Francisco's words made sense. "So, we have an imposter in our mist but we don't know why." he said absently. He knew that he would have to find out the truth about this imposter, for if it was true, then there was a murderer walking around free.

Francisco nodded. "Yes but that's not your responsibility, it's mine. And besides Diego, you're marrying our sister in two days time. It wouldn't be wise to leave your bride to chase after a killer, now would it?" he teased without realising just how close he was to the truth.

Diego grinned as he saw a slight flush on Victoria's face at her brother's teasing. "No, it wouldn't be prudent at all, amigo."

* * *

Two days later Diego and Victoria were standing in front of a packed mission chapel as they exchanged their marriage vows. Felipe stood up with Diego as best man and Francisco, in full uniform, had escorted his sister down the aisle, while Ramon sat with Don Alejandro, Rafael and his wife Margaret in the front row with their two year old son, who had only arrived the day before after being held up with a broken axle on their carriage but they were thankful to have made the wedding on time.

Gregorio Segovia sat in the chapel with an insincere smile on his face; he had done some prospecting around the creek beds and what he found had left him feeling vindicated for killing the real Gregorio; all he had to do now was to get rid of that bandit who had stopped him from blowing up one of the creeks and there was that nosy Lieutenant Escalante who seemed to be watching his every move but worst of all was that Don Alejandro had delayed his offer to hand over the Segovia estate to him, saying that he needed to check with his lawyers in Santa Barbara first but in the end, a piece of paper wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

de Soto was standing near the rear of the chapel with his hand gripped on his sword hilt, hoping that Zorro would come and stop the wedding like he had done once before; he had posted a number of lancers around the outside of the building as a precaution but as the ceremony proceeded without any interruptions, he realised with growing frustrations that Zorro wasn't going to show up to stop the marriage of Senorita Escalante to de la Vega. Well, he would just have to think of something else to capture him, he mused to himself.

Father Benitez had mixed feelings as he stood in front of the couple he was marrying. Both were trying to hide their respective guilt and shame which had nothing to do with that night that caused the scandal but everything to do with secrets. He had tried to explain that when he had offered his counsel to both of them but it seemed that they didn't take his words to heart. Perhaps he should have been more forceful but it wasn't his way and he prayed that they would find the trust that they need to open up to each other.

"Diego Sebastian, do you take Victoria Maria as your lawful wedded wife, to cherish her, to honour, to protect her, forsaking all others until death do you part?" He asked after he had blessed her wedding ring.

"I do." Diego replied in a clear voice. He forced down a wave of guilt over the way he was marrying the woman he loved but in his mind, it was necessary as she wasn't ready to accept the truth, no matter how much it hurt both of them.

Father Benitez turned to the young woman. "Victoria Maria, do you take Diego Sebastian as your lawful wedded husband, to cherish, to honour, to obey, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"I do." Victoria replied her voice unsteady. Her heart was breaking and as much as she liked Diego, she still wished that it was Zorro she was marrying and that made her feel even worse than before. No, she wouldn't think of him anymore, she owed Diego that much at least, she promised herself.

The padre smiled warmly. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Victoria was nervous about this part of the ceremony for they had not even kissed in the weeks leading up to their wedding and wondered what it would be like and when he lifted the veil from her face, he gave a small smile as he leant down and lightly brushed her lips with his and she was surprised by the light touch. She wouldn't actually call it a kiss, not like Zo...no, I will not think of him, she scolded herself.

Then they turned and began to walk down the aisle to the cheers and well wishes of those gathered in the chapel but not before she saw the smug looks on Señora Escobar and Señora Valdés faces; they were the gossips who had started the talk of them spending the night alone; she lifted her head and ignored them as she swept by the women.

* * *

Later that night, after the guests had left the de la Vega hacienda and their own family had retired to their rooms, Diego slowly escorted his bride down the hallway of the east wing where both their rooms were located and they were laughing at the antics of Sergeant Mendoza.

"I never thought I would actually see the good sergeant eat so much food." Diego chuckled.

Victoria giggled. "I overheard him telling your father that he didn't eat at all today, that he was saving himself for the wedding feast tonight."

"I'm not surprised, he told me that our cook is the second best, next to you, of course." He grinned as he saw a blush crept over his wife's face at the compliment.

"Perhaps I should be glad that we had the celebrations here instead of the tavern, I think he would have eaten all my profits." She replied.

They both laughed aloud. "Yes, I think he would have."

It was then that Victoria noticed they were walking towards their rooms and she suddenly stiffened with anxiety. Although he had walked her down this hallway before when she had moved her meagre belongings from the tavern to her luxurious new rooms, it took on a different meaning now. She wondered if he had changed his mind and now expected her to share his bed; after all he had every right to take her to his bed and no one would interfere. If so, then perhaps she could delay it by saying that she was too tired or that she had her monthly flow or some other reason.

Diego noticed her reaction. "Victoria, it's all right." He turned her to face him and gazed into her eyes. "Remember what I said when I asked you to marry me?" He asked kindly.

She slowly relaxed as she looked into his caring blue eyes and nodded. "Yes." she whispered.

"You have my word that I won't make any demands of you. Our marriage is based on friendship." he reassured her.

She felt tears stinging her eyes at his kind words and she gently placed her hand on his arm. "And friendship can turn into something more." she said softly.

Diego's heart skipped a beat at her words; for Victoria to admit that, it gave him hope for the future. He covered her hand with his. "Yes it can but not tonight." He paused as they reached their rooms, his on the left, Victoria's on the right. "If you need anything, just come to me." he added and then to Victoria's surprise he leant over and planted a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Goodnight Victoria." he said softly.

"Goodnight Diego." She replied as she watched him enter his room and close the door behind him.

She was stunned by the tender kiss he had just given her and wondered what it meant. Could he have feelings for her or more importantly could she come to love Diego. She didn't know how she could; her heart belongs to Zor...NO, I won't think of him, I must put all thought of him away, I am married to Diego now, she told herself before she entered her rooms, feeling strange that this was her wedding night and she was sleeping on her own; it wasn't the wedding she had always imagined.

* * *

Victoria woke rather late the following morning; she had never slept in so late before but strangely she didn't feel guilty about oversleeping. In fact she felt quite naughty to still be in bed but she knew it wouldn't last long; she had taken a couple of days off from the tavern to spend time with her new family and then she would be back to her usual working hours. She threw back the covers and swung her legs out; she still felt sad about how things had turned out but she had accepted her new life with Diego, he was her husband and nothing could change that and she was determined to be the best wife she could be for him.

After she had dressed, she opened her door and immediately noticed that Diego's door was already opened and she was suddenly overcome by curiosity. She had been in his room once or twice before, years ago when he had been ill but she didn't have a chance to have a look around. She was about to step across the hall when she heard Diego's voice coming around the corner.

"Ah Victoria, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Diego asked as he entered his room and crossed to the bookshelf and replaced a book he had removed earlier.

"Hola Diego, I slept fine thank you." she replied as she stood at the doorway of his room.

He saw her curiosity as she tried to glance at his room from the door. "Please come in." he said with a smile.

She flushed slightly as she slowly moved further inside his room and as she looked around, she could tell it was definitely a man's room. The room was even larger than hers, the colours were darker, it had the same large window, which was open allowing in fresh air. Her eyes dwelled upon the painting on the wall for a moment before she continued with looking around and when she glanced at his bed, she quickly turned away towards the bookshelf.

He hid his grin at her reaction to his bed. One day querida, we will share that bed together, he promised himself. "So, how do you like it?" he asked as Victoria came to stand beside his desk.

"It's very much you, with all these books and papers." Victoria smiled shyly back. "Um...Diego...I...don't know what I should be doing now." she said hesitantly.

He gazed at her. "You mean today?" he paused as she nodded. "You don't have to DO anything. Margaret and Rafael will only be here for another day so you can spend time talking with her or you can read a book or go for a ride or even stay in your room if you want to."

She nodded. "I guess I'm not used to not doing anything." she said with a smile. "There is something that I always wanted to do and that's how to play the piano. Would you teach me?" she asked.

He smiled warmly. "I would love to teach you, then I could play duets with you instead of father and you make a much prettier partner too." he added, pleased by the small flush that came over her face at his compliment. "Come, shall we go and see what the others are up to." he said as he held out his arm.

She smiled as she linked arms with her husband and together they left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three days later Francisco and Ramon arrived at the de la Vega hacienda with an urgent request.

"Ah Diego, Victoria I'm glad we've caught you together." Francisco said after Consuela showed the brothers into the library where Diego was giving Victoria her first piano lesson, while Felipe was searching through the bookshelves for a book to read.

"Where's Don Alejandro?" Ramon asked.

"I'm right behind you." Don Alejandro said with a smile as he came around the corner. "What's in the bag?" he asked as he saw a dirty hessian bag in Francisco's hand.

Francisco hefted the bag. "That's what we've come about. Diego, you have some knowledge of rocks, don't you?"

Diego shrugged as he swung around on the piano seat to face his brother-in-law. "A little, why?"

Francisco exchanged a quick look with his brother. "I need you to check these." he replied as he handed over the bag to his brother-in-law.

Don Alejandro watched curiously as his son opened the bag and pulled out some small rocks. "What's so special about them Francisco?" he asked the younger man.

"I rather not say at this moment, I could be wrong." he replied cryptically.

Diego frowned slightly as he handled the rocks and then searched the bag more thoroughly, pulling out another rock and a handful of dirt, being mindful of the carpet under his feet. "Where did you get these from?"

"From one of the creek beds on the Segovia place, the one that he blew up." Ramon answered as he watched Diego intently. He had discussed it with Francisco and they were both sure of what it was but needed Diego to confirm their suspicions.

"The Segovia place?" Victoria asked as some of the dust floated across her skirts.

Don Alejandro frowned, he had wanted the imposter arrested immediately but both Francisco and Diego persuaded him that they needed to know why he was impersonating the son of his friend and he had reluctantly agreed to go along with the charade.

Francisco nodded. "We wanted to see if the creek had actually been blocked but we didn't find any obvious signs. We did however find a lot of these rocks and dirt which is now blocking the stream."

Don Alejandro watched as Diego focused intently on the rock samples. "What is it son?"

Diego sighed as he finally turned his attention to his family. "I'm not sure. I'll have to look it up in some books, geology wasn't my best subject at university. Can you leave it with me Francisco, I'll let you know later."

The young officer nodded. "Of course Diego. This might be the reason why the imposter here."

* * *

It was several hours later before Diego could sneak into the cave to confirm his suspicions about the rocks; Victoria had gone back to the pueblo with her brothers to see how Pilar and Alicia was doing at the tavern and to let them know that she would be starting work again the next day while his father was resting, his ribs were still tender from his fall five weeks prior.

He found Felipe already in the cave looking after Toronado and he placed the bag of rocks onto his desk before he began to set up the various chemicals he needed.

Felipe, growing bored with grooming Toronado, came over and stood curiously behind his mentor, he always liked watching Diego making things with the chemicals, especially if it involved smoke or explosions; even though he didn't understand half of what he was being told, he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"So Felipe, with this chemical compound we can burn away the all the unnecessary dirt and grime from the rocks and it will tell us what is under it." Diego explained as he carefully poured a slightly cloudy liquid over one of the rocks and after it sizzled for a second or two, he was able seen the clean surface of the rock itself.

"Now if you would be so kind as to get that book from the top shelf on geology, we should discover why Gregorio's imposter is here in Los Angeles." he said as he grabbed another rock and poured over the same cloudy liquid to clean it while Felipe crossed over to the bookshelf and grabbed the book he wanted.

"Gracias Felipe." he said as he took the large volume on geology from the younger man and began to flip through the pages.

It only took him a couple of moments to find what he was looking for and to compare it to the rocks on his table. "Hmmm, so this is the reason for the deception." he muttered as he held the rocks in his hands, seeing the dull yellow flecks in the dark coloured stone.

Felipe tugged on Diego's sleeve and signed.

"This Felipe, is what man has been driven to find since time began. Gold." Diego replied as he stood up and removed his jacket. "I believe it's time that Zorro paid another visit to Senor Imposter."

* * *

Zorro rode first to the Segovia hacienda in hopes of finding the imposter there but all that he found was some fresh horse tracks that showed he had ridden off in the direction of the pueblo. He quickly mounted Toronado and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, he urged his steed into a gallop towards Los Angeles; he had noticed the stranger's dangerous looks of possession towards Victoria and he didn't like it. He wasn't sure that if Segovia would actually act on it now that she was a married woman but he wasn't going to take the chance; he had to make sure that his wife was safe, even if it meant a confrontation between Victoria and himself as Zorro.

Victoria had sent Pilar and Alicia home to rest and closed the tavern so she can check through the account books for the last couple of days, while Francisco and Ramon were sitting outside the cuartel listening with amusement to Mendoza's somewhat exaggerated tales of his time in the militia.

She heard a noise and looked up from her books to see the imposter enter the main taproom from the kitchen and she frowned slightly; she thought that she had locked the rear door. "I'm sorry Senor but the tavern is closed for siesta." she said.

Gregorio smiled. "There's no need for such formality Victoria, we've known each other since we were children, please call me Gregorio." he replied as he moved closer to her.

Even if she hadn't known that the man before her was an imposter, she instinctively knew that he was a danger to her; there was something about him that made her very wary of him. "Ah yes but you left many years ago, Senor, so we don't really know each other, do we?" she said as she stood up to give herself some room to move.

He shrugged as he walked slowly in her direction. "That could change Victoria, I won't be leaving Los Angeles so we'll have plenty of time getting to know each other again." he said as he slowly raked his eyes over her.

She bristled at his disgusting behaviour but she knew how to handle a man like him and as she moved around the table, she realised that she was still holding her pencil in her hand and she tightened her fist around it; she could use it as a weapon, she thought to herself. "Get out of my tavern Senor." she said firmly.

He chuckled. "It's not really your tavern anymore, is it? I still can't believe that you married de la Vega, he's not much of a man is he?"

She bristled again. "He's more of a man than you'll ever be Senor." she replied heatedly as she stood her ground.

He leered at her. "Don't be too sure about that Victoria." he said before he suddenly reached over and grabbed her. "I'll show you what a real man is." he growled but before he could go through with his threat, he was grabbed from behind and all he saw was a black fist coming towards him.

"Don't you touch her again." a furious voice said.

Gregorio managed to shift his head slightly and the blow only glanced against the side his face but it was enough for him to drop his hold on Victoria and stumble backwards.

"Zorro." Victoria whispered as she raised her hand out towards him; he had saved her again. Although this wasn't the first time she had seen Zorro but it was the first time since the night he had come to free her from their understanding that they had been so close to each other that they could actually touch and she had to fight down the urge to throw herself into his arms.

Zorro gazed at his wife with a sinking heart as he saw her love in her eyes; love for his masked self. Why couldn't she look at his real self like that, he wondered. "Are you all right, Doña Victoria?" he asked hoarsely.

The use of her title made her drop her hand. "Yes, I'm fine." she replied stiffly but then she saw movement behind him. "Look out!" she warned him.

Zorro spun around, his sword in his hand.

"I will kill you this time, bandit." snarled Gregorio.

Zorro grinned. "I think not." he replied as he saluted him while Victoria backed away from them.

Gregorio didn't bother to waste time with the niceties of good manners and immediately went on the attack with his sword in his left hand but only after a few quick moves, Zorro disarmed him, the sword falling to the ground.

"A left-handed Andalusian redoublement. Most interesting but it was so awkwardly executed." he stated he kicked his opponent's sword back towards him.

Gregorio refused to be baited as he caught the sword in his right hand and again charged at the masked bandit, intending to kill him.

But Zorro just brushed his attacks aside. "Correct me if I'm wrong senor but haven't you switched hands?"

"Yes. All the better to kill you." he replied as he went on the offensive but again he found himself thwarted by Zorro's superior skill.

Zorro smirked as he continued to bait the other man. "Gregorio Segovia, like his father, was left-handed but you already knew that. That's why you pretended to be left-handed. That is, until you come under great pressure, whereby you shifted back to your natural right hand."

Gregorio growled in frustration at being discovered, if only he could kill Zorro then he still would be able to do what he wanted.

As they were fighting, Francisco entered the tavern with his brother and Mendoza trailing behind them. "Victoria, we heard fighting...Zorro! What are you doing here?" He asked as he and Mendoza withdrew their swords while Ramon crossed over to Victoria.

"Ah Lieutenant Escalante, your timing is impeccable, this man was about to confess his crimes." Zorro replied as he quickly disarmed the man and grabbed him by the throat. "Speak while you can Senor."

The imposter felt the burning sensation of his throat being constricted and as he looked into the cold eyes of the bandit, he knew that his life was in danger and decided it would be better to talk than to die. "I knew Gregorio Segovia in the army. He told me about his family and about the kidnapping."

Zorro narrowed his eyes at hearing the confirmation. "You assumed his identity and took a piece of jewellery from him."

The man nodded as much as he could with a gloved hand wrapped tightly around his neck. "I took his ring."

"You even went to the trouble of becoming left-handed, all for the hope of finding gold." Zorro added.

Francisco frowned. "So it was gold then?" he muttered.

Zorro tightened his grip ever so slightly. "Tell him."

"In the creek. Near the rocks. They both knew about the gold but Don Roberto didn't want anyone to destroy his land. He was afraid of a gold rush."

Zorro's gaze became even colder. "And if he had been alive when you came?"

The man shrugged. "Let's just say he would have met with an accident."

Francisco's hand tightened on his sword. "Like the same kind of accident Gregorio Segovia suffered in battle?" he said.

Zorro kept his gaze on the imposter but his words were for Francisco. "Lieutenant, I suggest you hold this man for the murder of Gregorio Segovia." he stated before he punched the imposter into unconsciousness for touching his wife.

Francisco nodded. "I will." he said as he gazed intently at the masked man before him.

Zorro saw the warning look in his brother-in-law's eyes and the way that Ramon was standing protectively by Victoria's side; obviously they weren't going to let him speak to their sister alone. He sighed and gave a slight nod to Francisco. "Adios." he said before he climbed up to the first floor landing and disappeared.

* * *

Later that night, Victoria was standing out in the garden, gazing up at the moon which was half hidden by clouds when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Victoria, are you all right, you seem a little quiet tonight." Diego asked concernedly.

She was silent for a moment then said. "Zorro is still out there, helping us, helping me." her voice unsteady.

He moved up behind her and gently placed his hands on her trembling shoulders.

"Oh Diego. I...I love..." she stopped, she couldn't finish her words.

He turned her around to face him. "I know. It will take time. Believe me, time does heal wounds."

She gazed curiously at him and then she remembered that he loved another; she had always wondered who this other woman was. She shook her head, she had been so caught up in her sorrow that she had overlooked that Diego had also given up his life with this mysterious woman.

"You never told her, did you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"The woman you told Zafira about. The one you love but she didn't know of how you felt?"

Diego sighed, he knew that if he wanted a true marriage he had to start telling her the truth. "She never saw me as anything other than a friend, as a brother." he admitted quietly. "So I never said anything to her." he replied; which was the truth.

She bit her lip; this woman must be something special to gain the attention of Diego de la Vega. "She might have said yes."

"Perhaps but I didn't want her to feel uneasy in case she said no." he replied.

She frowned slightly, wondering just who it was that he had a close friendship with; she rarely saw him in the company of a senorita unless she was from outside their pueblo. The only female he spent time with was herself but did that mean that she herself was this woman Diego loved? Her eyes narrowed as she gazed thoughtfully at him, in the last couple of days had she seen something that made her think that her husband felt more for her than just friendship. Was this his way of telling her that he loved her?

"Diego..." she stopped and bit her lip again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what his feelings were and she didn't want to embarrass him if she was wrong.

"Yes?" He prompted her, giving her the opportunity to ask the obvious question; a question that he would answer truthfully.

She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing." she said as she turned away. "If you don't mind I think I'll go to my room, I'm feeling rather tired. Goodnight Diego." she said before she turned and left him, berating herself for being so cowardly.

"Goodnight Victoria." He replied as he stayed in the garden to clear his mind. He felt a pang of disappointment; she didn't want to know him or his feelings.

"You coward!" Francisco's angry voice came from behind him.

Diego turned and before he realised what was happening, he was tasting the blood from his lip where he had bitten it when his brother-in-law had hit him on the jaw.

"I told you what would happen if you hurt my sister." Francisco replied with cold fury in his brown eyes. "And now you've hurt her with your lies, with your secrets."

Diego's eyes widened as he realised what he was talking about. "How?"

"You mean how did I know that you're Zorro? I had suspicions this afternoon but it was tonight when you didn't provide a good explanation as to how Zorro could have known about the gold when only Ramon and you knew about the rocks and since neither Ramon or myself met Zorro to tell him, so that left you." he stopped as he clinched his fist in an effort to stop himself from hitting the man again; not that he would get the chance anyway, having lost the element of surprise.

"What kind of man are you, Diego? First you wear a mask to court my sister, thereby ruining her reputation and then you made it worse by spending a night with her. And then on top of that you've kept the truth from her, all the while allowing her to think you're someone else." His anger still evident in his voice.

Diego let out a long sigh. "I know exactly what kind of man I am Francisco." he replied quietly. "All I can say is that it was never my intention to hurt your sister."

Francisco snorted. "It may not have been your intention but you did."

Diego nodded; what could he say to that. "Are you going to tell her?"

Francisco stared long and hard at his brother-in-law. "I should, just as I should arrest you but I won't do either." he said finally.

Diego ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"I don't really know Diego, I'm still furious about your actions and because I'm not really sure that you won't hurt her again." he replied.

Diego sighed. "I understand Francisco, I don't want to hurt her either." But he had a feeling that he would.

* * *

Over the following days, there was an uneasiness between Diego and Victoria which they never had before; they had always been able to talk together as friends but now they found find themselves unsure of what to say and what conversations they had, soon fell flat. Diego was trying to hide his disappointment that she didn't want to know his feelings while struggling with his own shortcomings and insecurities. He knew in his mind that his behaviour was bordering on boorish, that he was being a cad for allowing the deception to continue, especially since Francisco called him out for being a coward but in his heart he felt that his actions or rather his inactions were justified; at least in his eyes it was.

Victoria couldn't help but notice how he had retreated from her; he was polite and respectful as always but now the easy friendship they always had was gone and she began to realise just how much she had let him down when she hadn't asked him if she was the one that he had told Zafira about. That in turned made her angry, for why was it up to her to say it; it should be him who said it, not her. Then his words came back to her; that the woman he loved only saw him as a brother not as a lover and he didn't want to risk her saying no. In effect he was being true to the gentleman that he was raised to be by not forcing himself or his feelings onto her when she didn't feel the same way. Or did she?

It left them both in a quandary; neither one knew what to do or say and in the end they said nothing. Each deciding that it would be best to ignore it and to get on with life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The weeks soon pass and their friendship slowly recovered to almost what it had been before that awkward moment in the garden; a moment that neither one spoke of again. They soon fell into a pattern with their married life with Diego driving Victoria to the tavern each morning in their carriage and then he would return in the evening to take her back to the hacienda or if he needed to work on their newspaper, he would stay in the pueblo for the day, while keeping a wary eye on de Soto at the same time. He had been surprised that de Soto had been rather subdued of late and he hadn't been able to get any information out of Mendoza either and that in itself was highly suspicious; it meant that their Alcalde was in the middle of some nefarious scheme to capture Zorro, a plan that he hadn't even discussed with his Sergeant.

In fact even Zorro hadn't been all that busy since he married; although he still exercised Toronado every day, regardless if Zorro was needed or not.

It was in those weeks when he finally received a reply from his old friend Enrique Quiñones, the son of the Viceroy in Mexico City and his letter wasn't what he was expecting. Enrique was sympathetic to his outrage over the way de Soto had treated Mendoza over his winnings of the lottery as well as the many other occurrences but unfortunately his father was not going to send an investigator or a squad of Royal Lancers to deal with a minor civic leader such as de Soto. However Enrique had mentioned that times were changing and had advised him to be patient.

Reading between the lines, Diego understood that the political situation in Mexico City was becoming more unstable and that the rumours of an independent Mexico seemed for more substantial now than the rumblings from a couple of years ago, which in turn meant that de Soto's days of being their civic leader could well be numbered.

Victoria quickly realised that leaving the tavern at closing time wasn't working, it meant that she wasn't often in bed before midnight and then she had to get up earlier than normal to open the tavern for the day. After discussing it with Diego, she decided to give the job of opening and closing the tavern to Pilar; she was her best worker and with a little extra pay for the extra responsibility she offered the job to Pilar, who gratefully accepted. They also agreed that if they had any overnight guests, Pilar could have one of her sisters stay at the tavern with her for extra security.

She was now able to enjoy supper with her family instead of just having some broth before she retired for the night. She knew that Diego was pleased by her decision; she was herself. She loved being part of a family again, of eating together, of relaxing in the library together, laughing and gossiping. She came to realise that her father-in-law was a big gossip; he would regale them tales of the early days of Los Angeles and she loved it.

Diego found himself with mixed feelings as he furtively watched his wife, waiting and hoping for a change in her feelings towards him. On one hand he was thrilled that she decided to leave the opening and closing of the tavern to Pilar; it meant more time spent in her company, more time for her to come to know the real man under the mask but at the same time Francisco's heated words still rang in his ears; he knew he was procrastinating but as time passed, it became easier and safer not to say anything.

In those weeks Victoria learnt more about her husband and along with the knowledge that he may feel more for her than friendship, she began to rethink her opinions of him. She had always known that he had a kind and generous heart but now she realised just how much he was respected by the whole community; it wasn't just because he was a de la Vega but because he treated everyone the same. She had been surprised by how often ordinary citizens would come up to him to ask him questions about medicine or about the best way to irrigate their farms or just to discuss his latest edition of the paper and he was always patient in his explanations, he always gave them his complete attention and never brushed them aside as others might have done and they responded to that generosity of heart with respect. A respect, which to her shame, she hadn't entirely felt because he didn't live up to her idea of how a gentleman should behave; it wasn't all about fighting with swords or fists, it was how a person treated others.

She also discovered that underneath that calmness was a man with a temper; a fierce one at that.

She had taken a day off from the tavern to learn the household accounts when she came across Felipe sitting by the window in the library, looking outside with a sad look on his face; it wasn't the first time that she had noticed how distracted he seemed to be and she wondered what was bothering him. She crossed over to him and gently touched his arm to get his attention.

Felipe pulled himself from his thoughts and turned to face her with a small smile and a sign.

She was beginning to understand some of his signs; some were easy while others were not and she often needed Diego's help to interpret for her but this time she understood. She smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't need anything." she paused, not sure how to bring it up. "Are you all right Felipe?" she asked carefully as she sat down beside him.

He frowned and shrugged.

"You don't seem to be yourself. Is there anything worrying you? Is it a young senorita?"

He felt the tips of his ears burn as he shook his head.

She reached out and touched his arm once more. "You know, I might understand more than you think." she said kindly. "I know what it's like being a teenager, being left alone with no family, with no one to talk with and how alone it made me feel."

Felipe was overwhelmed by her kindness and understanding that he felt his eyes water but his problem was that he didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was that he wanted more than what he had at the moment, which made him feel terrible because he had been taken in by the de la Vegas as a boy and he felt obligated to them but the older he got the more restless he became. He signed slowly and had to repeat the signs several times before she understood.

"You want a job? At the tavern?" she paused as he shook his head and she frowned in concentration at his signs. "You want a job but not in the pueblo? You want to go away?" she asked in a surprised voice.

Felipe nodded.

"Ah there you are. I was looking for you Felipe, I thought perhaps we could go over your studies, your latest essay about Shakespeare was rather interesting." Diego said as he came into the room.

Felipe just waved his arms in the air before he stood up and left them.

Diego frowned as he watched the younger man leave. "What was that about?"

Victoria sighed as she stood up. "Haven't you noticed how distracted he has been lately? From what I can gather is that he wants to leave Los Angeles."

He stared at her. "What! Leave? Where would he go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know but you should go and speak with him. I don't think he is happy, Diego."

He let out a long breath. "I'll go and have a word with him." he said quietly as he turned and left her.

Victoria didn't find out until later what was troubling Felipe and she had been as surprised as Diego had been to learn that the young man wanted to join the army to see the world, to have adventures of his own after seeing a recruitment poster that had been pinned to the wall of the cuartel. She knew that Diego was troubled by the fact that Felipe didn't seem to realise that his disabilities would be a major hindrance to getting into the army; that they wouldn't accept a deaf mute and had all but told the younger man so, who then stormed off in a temper.

* * *

Several hours later Felipe came rushing home, telling them that he had just witnessed the stage coach being robbed and the driver killed. Don Alejandro didn't waste anytime in taking the younger man into the pueblo to make an official statement to de Soto, while Victoria stayed behind at the hacienda to wait for Diego. She had no idea where he had gone; she had searched the hacienda and outside to the stables but she couldn't find him at all. It wasn't the first time she had noticed his strange habit of disappearing but she hadn't paid much attention to it, until now. She was worried because Felipe had witnessed a murder and Diego should be there to support him.

She waited anxiously for Don Alejandro and Felipe to return from the pueblo and after what seemed like hours, they arrived back with Sergeant Mendoza and Corporal Sepulveda as protection, just as Diego made his appearance.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

Diego knew he had to tread carefully; it was the first time that he had returned after riding out as Zorro while Victoria was still in the house. "What's going on?" Diego asked his own question as he saw the two lancers inside with his father and Felipe.

Don Alejandro frowned. "While you were out doing god knows what, Felipe witnessed the murder of the Monterey coach driver. He has identified one of the three killers and he is willing to testify." he said rather proudly.

Diego frowned slightly. "That's very good of you Felipe but why the lancers?"

"For protection, two of the killers escaped and if they followed Felipe..." Don Alejandro stopped suddenly when the nearby window shattered, spraying them with glass fragments and then everyone scattered for cover as they realised that they had been fired upon.

"Father, your arm." Victoria said worriedly as she saw the blood starting to show through his sleeve.

The older man gazed at his arm and shook his head. "It's alright, it's just a flesh wound. Diego, get the guns." he called to his son. "Mendoza, you and the corporal go over to that window and shoot them." he ordered.

Mendoza nodded. "Yes, Don Alejandro." he replied as he and Sepulveda crawled over to the other window, which was open and took aim with their muskets and fired at the two killers outside, who ducked behind the fence, the bullets missing them by inches.

Diego was already at the cabinet where they kept their weapons and pulled out both muskets and two pistols. "Stay down Victoria." he ordered as more shots were fired at the hacienda. He kept low and handed one of the guns over to his father, who took it along with some ammunition.

She shook her head. "No, I can help you reload the guns." she said as she crawled over to them and began reloading the pistols while the men fired their muskets again. "Sergeant, let me reload your pistols too." she called out.

"Gracias Doña Victoria." Mendoza said as he and Sepulvedo handed over the pistols to her.

Don Alejandro frowned; not at seeing his daughter-in-law helping them for his own wife had done the same thing but Felipe was missing. "Where's Felipe?" he asked when the shooting stopped.

Diego looked around and couldn't see the younger man. "I don't know."

Don Alejandro happened to peer out of the window at that moment and cried out in disbelief. "Felipe, no!"

Diego frowned as he took a chance and looked out the window. "I don't believe it, he's drawing their fire." he was stunned by the foolishness of the younger man's action; no matter how noble his action was, it was far safer inside the hacienda.

What had happened next between father and son, left Victoria completely bewildered by how fast the situation deteriorated and how bitter it became; both men were angry and very worried about Felipe and they had taken their frustrations out on each other instead of coming together to help the younger man. Never before had she witnessed such bitterness between the men when her father-in-law called Diego a coward to his face, in front of Mendoza of all people, when he had refused to go after Felipe without more help.

She had seen Diego's violent reaction after his father had left; he had slammed the front door so hard that it rattled and she was sure that the glass panelling in the door itself would break, but it hadn't. She saw the look of pure rage on his face but at the same time she also saw great pain that his father's words had caused him and then he had left her standing there, shaking in shock and he had stormed down the corridor to the rear of the hacienda, going who knows where.

She was so shocked by what she had witnessed, she barely made it to the chair before she all but collapsed onto it. She just couldn't take it all in, she didn't understand why Diego refused to go after Felipe when the young man meant so much to him but at the same time, she could never have imagined that Don Alejandro would ever call his own son a coward. It had been a dreadful scene to have witnessed and she felt sickened by it.

For several days after that terrible argument, father and son barely talked to each other and she almost stepped in to confront both of them but she knew it wasn't her place to settle their differences; they had to do it themselves. The only good thing that came from the entire situation was that Diego and Felipe seemed to have grown closer together and in the end the young man had actually decided to become a lawyer and not a soldier, much to the obvious relief of Diego.

But eventually the household returned to normal. At least what was normal for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Diego entered the tavern at his usual time to pick up his wife and after greeting a number of friends, he waited for Victoria by the bar. It wasn't long before she emerged from the kitchen and together they walked out of the building to the carriage where he helped her up and then climbed in beside her. As he drove the carriage back to their home, he noticed that she seemed to be preoccupied with something, in fact it she had been that way for a couple of days now.

"Is anything wrong? You didn't have any trouble in the tavern, did you?" he asked concernedly.

She pulled her thoughts away and shook her head. "No, nothing like that." she replied.

He frowned slightly. "Then what is it? You know you can tell me anything." he said, feeling like a hypocrite; he couldn't even tell her what she needed to know.

She sighed. "We've been married for six weeks now but...there's still talk about us, about me." she said quietly.

Diego pulled on the reins and stopped the horse before he turned to face her. "I thought talk about that night had stopped."

She looked down at her hands in her lap. "It has but now it's...it's because I'm still working at the tavern. They think that I'm being selfish and that I just used you and that I don't care about you and that I should be a good wife and stay at home." She replied as her bottom lip quivered.

He saw her distress and placed his arm around her waist, pleased that she didn't pull away from him. "You shouldn't pay any attention to them, they just have nothing better to do than to sit around and gossip because their own lives are dull."

She shook her head. "In a way, they're right Diego. I should be with you at the hacienda and not at the tavern because I'm your wife, not your sister or your cousin or some guest staying with you." She shook her head again. "Nothing hasn't really changed since we married, has it? It's just like it was before, except that I sleep at the hacienda instead of my room at the tavern. I still go to work there, I cook and serve, keep the rooms ready for any overnight guests." she said.

Diego took the chance and pulled her closer, revelling in the opportunity to hold her if only for a moment. "Do you want to stop working in the tavern?"

She felt strangely safe with Diego's arm around her waist; he was a solid presence in her life, always supporting her decisions, being there for her and she realised that now she needed to support him, not as a friend but as his wife. "I think I will stop working but I still want to manage it. I could go in maybe a couple days a week, depending on how much Pilar and Alicia need my help. If that is alright with you." she added.

He gave her waist a gentle squeeze. "Of course I'm fine with that." he replied. He knew that his father would be happy with the news; he didn't approve of his daughter-in-law working at the tavern, he believed that it reflected badly on his ability to provide a home for his family.

"Thank you for understanding." she said softly as she impulsively kissed his cheek which caused his ears to turn a decidedly shade of pink. "Why Diego de la Vega, you're blushing." she teased him. It wasn't something she ever expected to see. It was very sweet and very endearing, she mused to herself, which in turn made her blush too.

"So are you and most prettily if I may say so." he teased back. He wasn't going to tell her just how much her sweet kiss meant to him regardless of how innocent it was. He took another chance and kept his arm around her as he flicked the reins with his free hand and urged the horse onwards.

Her blush deepened when he didn't remove his arm from her waist and she found that she liked having his arm around her; it just felt right somehow. It wasn't the first time that he had touched her, he would often place his hand on the small of her back when they were walking into the dining room or while walking around the pueblo's markets or into church but this time he didn't removed his arm nor did she move away from him. Wasn't she being disloyal to Zorro and their love of three years by allowing Diego's touch? Wasn't it too soon, after all they had only been married for six weeks, so how could she just forget what she and Zorro had, so easily?

"Victoria, I would like to speak with you about Felipe." Diego's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She straightened up, which caused him to withdraw his arm from around her waist and she felt strangely cold without his warmth. "He hasn't been in any more trouble has he?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled. "Not that I know of." he paused as he took a breath. "You know how much he means to me..." he paused again as she nodded. "Well, I've been thinking of adopting him as my son. I haven't said anything to him yet as I wanted to know if you would be all right with that."

Victoria's eyes widened in surprise; not at the idea of the adoption but because he thought he needed her permission to do so. "That's absolutely wonderful Diego, you and Felipe are almost like father and son as it is. Of course I'm fine with that, why wouldn't I be?" she asked curiously.

He was thrilled that she agreed with his idea of adopting Felipe but was worried about the consequences of it. "Well if I do adopt Felipe, he will be my heir over any future sons that I may have." he replied carefully.

She felt her face burn once more as she understood what he was saying and wondered if he wanted children himself; children that he would have to have with her. "Diego, do you ever think...do you want...children of your own?" she said softly.

Diego was half expecting this question when he started talking about adopting Felipe and he wondered if she was just saying it or whether it meant something more. He didn't think so for although their friendship was deepening, love had yet to blossom in her heart. "Someday I would like to have children of my own." he admitted to her.

She nodded. "I too would like to have children but I...I..." she closed her eyes, she had always wanted HIS children. She shivered as she made herself to stop thinking about Zorro. She didn't think of him as much as she used to when most of her waking moments was spent daydreaming about him; her thoughts were now often taken up Diego and his father and their life together.

He gently reached out and held her hand. "If it happens between us it would be wonderful but please don't feel pressured to do something that we are not ready for."

She gazed into his blue eyes, saw his compassion, his concern and something else which she refused to acknowledge, hope. "How do you go about adopting Felipe?" She asked curiously as she saw their home in the distance.

"I would have to contact our lawyers and tell them everything what happened and they may have to do a search to see if there are any other family members but after all these years, I don't think they would find anyone. After that, I would just have to sign some papers to make it legal." he said.

Victoria sat up straight as she had a sudden thought. "What about me? What would do I become to Felipe? His stepmother or can I become his mother too?"

Diego pulled on the reins once more to stop the horse and turned to her in surprise. "You want to adopt him with me? You don't have to you know. I mean he's only about six or seven years younger than you and it would be strange for you both, especially when he starts calling you mother."

She smiled. "I suppose it would seem strange but I would like to adopt him too, this way it gives him the family that he has always wanted and as to whether he wants to call me mother, well that would be up to him."

Diego was overcome by a wave of love for his wife; that she would be willing to do this for him and Felipe and he impulsively pulled her into his arms for a fierce embrace and felt tears burn his eyes at her generosity.

Victoria hugged him back, pleased that she could do at least this one thing for her husband. As she held him, she was surprised at how firm his back and shoulders muscles were, she hadn't noticed it before but now as she felt his hard muscles under his clothes, she wondered how he could have such solid physique when most of the time he read or played the piano but before she could think more of this new insight of the man she had married, Diego pulled away from the embrace.

"Thank you Victoria, I don't know what to say, except thank you."

She smiled warmly. "You're very welcome Diego but I guess it all depends on whether he wants us to adopt him." She said.

He chuckled softly as he flicked the reins with his right hand to urge the horse to a walk while he placed his left arm around her waist once more, bringing her up against him. "That's true, he may not want to." he said.

She felt a flush rise over her cheeks at being pressed against him but she didn't mind at all. "But I don't think he would say no, do you?"

He chuckled again. "Actually I'm not really sure, you never know with teenagers." he replied.

They came closer to the hacienda and Victoria frowned when she saw her father-in-law saying goodbye to his friend, Don Emilio Alonzo, the royal tax collector. "There's just something about that man, that I don't trust." she said.

Diego shrugged. "He's been a gracious guest and father doesn't call everyone he meets, his friend." he replied as he pulled the carriage to a halt in front of the main gates of their home.

"Ah Doña Victoria, it is a sad day indeed to say goodbye to such a lovely lady as yourself." Don Emilio said as he came up to them and helped her down from the carriage.

Victoria made herself smile at the insincere compliment. "It is indeed a sad day for all us to see you go Don Emilio, you have brightened up our home." she replied.

"It is you who have brightened my visit." he said as he raised her hand and placed a kiss to her skin; a kiss that made her skin crawl and she could barely stop herself from hitting him.

Don Emilio turned to Diego and held out his hand. "I bid you farewell Don Diego, perhaps one day we will meet again."

Diego shook his hand. "Adios Don Emilio, you'll always be welcome here."

Don Emilio nodded as he mounted his horse. "Adios Don Alejandro."

Don Alejandro smiled warmly. "Adios amigo." he replied as they watched the tax collector ride away with their taxes. He turned around and saw the frown on Victoria's face. "Is anything wrong Victoria?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No not really. I just have a bad feeling about him." she replied as they made their way towards the hacienda.

Diego felt he needed to step in for he saw that his father was about to get into a heated argument with Victoria; he trusted both their instincts but one of them had to be wrong. "Father, Victoria and I have been talking about adopting Felipe." he said.

Don Alejandro had become irritated over Victoria's words about his new friend but that all faded when he heard the news. "You're both going to adopt him, as your son?" he asked with a growing smile which grew wider when Diego nodded. "That's wonderful Diego, that's just wonderful but you are sure Victoria, about what it means for you."

Victoria nodded. "Yes, I'm sure father, it's something we both want." she replied.

Don Alejandro beamed. "Well this is a happy day after all."

* * *

The following morning turned into a day of surprises; first was the joyful news that Felipe had agreed to become the adopted son of Diego and Victoria; he had all but sobbed at the thought that he finally would be part of a family but their happiness turned into anger when they heard the news that Don Emilio Alonzo was in fact not a Royal Tax collector but an imposter who went by the name of El Conejo, and then Don Fernando Solea, the true Royal Tax Collector, arrived and demanded that they either pay their taxes again or go and find this El Conejo and get their money back.

Of course Don Alejandro baulked at the idea of paying money again but the worst betrayal came when he discovered that his best stallion had been stolen by El Conejo and he demanded that his son go with him to get the prized stallion back and Diego had no choice but the obey him. Don Alejandro had, of course, got his own revenge on El Conejo when they finally caught up with him, with Zorro's help, but he also had the greatest of pleasure of seeing de Soto being unsaddled by his Dulcinea after he attempted to ride her. His mare was a temperamental horse and would only allow himself or his son to ride her; she definitely didn't like de Soto.

But the one thing that Don Alejandro was pleased about and that was the way his son had handled the situation, of how he had used his knowledge of science to move the large rocks that had been blocking the cave entrance where de Soto, Mendoza and the other lancers were trapped; it wasn't the first time he had seen his son do something out of the ordinary and ever since that terrible argument, he had been watching Diego more closely to try and understand his son and it appeared that there was more to him than what he first thought.

* * *

**A/N** -I don't know about you but even **I** want to give Diego a good shake :)

However things will be heating up for our favourite couple in the next chapter or 2.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** - Since everyone has been so nice, I'm posting 2 chapters together.

* * *

Chapter 10

de Soto sat in his office staring despondently at the official correspondence from the Viceroy in Mexico City; what he had feared had finally come true. Mexico had declared independence from Spain and was now claiming all of California for their new republic and he had been ordered to leave Los Angeles and return to Spain by the end of the month or risk being arrested as a foreign agent. He had no choice but to obey and yet it grated on his pride to be thrown out in such a fashion, especially when he was no closer to capturing or killing his enemy.

Now he had just under a month to complete his task that he had been sent to do but he had no idea of how to do that; every scheme, every trap he had set over the last two years had failed, although he had come close on a number of occasions but his nemesis always escaped. He didn't want to admit it but he felt beaten by the masked man; the years in the dusty pueblo had taken its toll on him both mentally and physically. He only wanted two things; to capture Zorro and see him hang and to return home to Madrid.

He heard a ruckus outside and he rose to his feet and opened his door and saw the woman from the tavern calling out.

"What is going on Senorita?" he said as he stepped out.

Pilar turned and faced him. "One of the patrons didn't pay for his meal and now he's stealing from the mission poor box." she said in an agitated manner.

de Soto frowned. "Stealing from the poor box, how low can a man go?" he muttered to himself. "Mendoza!" he called out as he quickly strode in the direction of the mission while Mendoza scrambled behind him.

There was a short lived fight with the stranger before he was quickly arrested and as he was escorted to the cuartel cells, de Soto stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Mendoza, are the gallows still functioning?" he asked.

Mendoza nodded. "Yes Alcalde." he replied but then he stared at his leader. "Surely you don't mean to...hang him?" he said anxiously; he hated that part of his duty.

de Soto nodded curtly. "He is a thief, Sergeant and he has to pay for his crime." he replied. "He will hang in one hour." he said as he stepped into his office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Don Alejandro arrived home from getting supplies from the pueblo and as he opened the front door, he heard gentle laughter and wrong notes being played on the grand piano. He walked quietly to the doorway and stood watching his son give his daughter-in-law another lesson with a smile on his face.

"You're getting better Victoria." he said as he came further inside. "In no time at all, you'll be outplaying Diego." he complimented.

They both turned around to face him. "Thank you father but I don't know about that, he's too good." she replied with a smile. "But I do love playing."

Diego noticed that there was something bothering his father. "Was there any trouble getting the supplies father?"

Don Alejandro sighed. "There was some trouble at the tavern..." he paused and held up his hand. "Pilar is alright Victoria, in fact she actually helped to stop a thief from robbing the poor box. Apparently the thief had not paid for his meal and when she went to find him, she saw him trying to open the mission box and she rushed over to ther cuartel to get the lancers and for once they actually did their job and arrested the poor man."

Victoria shook her head. "It's a sad day when someone has to steal from the poor box." she said.

"Indeed it is. What is the Alcalde going to do with him?" Diego asked, wondering if Zorro would have to ride out to save this man from the extreme punishment that de Soto usually handed out to such minor crimes.

Don Alejandro's anger rose. "He's going to hang the poor wretch in under an hour, can you believe it." he said heatedly.

Diego shook his head. "I'll believe it, de Soto is the type of man who would hang his own grandmother." he replied. He knew that he could not allow this man to hang and he wondered how he was going to get to the cave with his wife in the same room unless he went the long way around, through the cave entrance.

"Why would he hang a man for such a minor thing, there couldn't have been more than a few centavos in the box." Victoria said with a frown.

Don Alejandro gazed at his son. "There's only one reason." he said quietly.

Diego held his father's eyes and it seemed that the older man was trying to tell him something. "Zorro." he uttered.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Yes."

Victoria watched the almost silent exchange between father and son and wondered at it. "It's a trap for him." she said, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

Diego frowned at hearing her concern for his other self. "I'm sure that Zorro can take care of himself." he said resentfully before he could stop himself.

She bristled at his tone. "Yes, he can take care of himself." she replied stiffly.

Don Alejandro didn't want them to argue, not now when things were changing between them. "Yes, well Zorro will do what he has to, including saving this stranger from the gallows. Now I also picked up the mail while I was in the pueblo, there was only one letter and it's for you my dear." he said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope and handed it over to her.

"Gracias, oh it's from Ramon." she said with a warm smile on her face.

"Why don't you read it out in the garden, it's a lovely afternoon." Don Alejandro suggested.

She nodded. "Yes, I think I will." she replied with an annoyed look at her husband before she turned and left the room.

Don Alejandro turned to his son. "Try not to let her feelings for Zorro upset you Diego."

Diego sighed and shook his head. "It's hard father." he admitted.

The older man placed his hand on Diego's shoulder in support. "Are you still certain that it's wise not to tell her how you feel?" he asked carefully.

Diego nodded. "Yes, I still believe it's the right thing to do." he replied.

Don Alejandro shook his head. "You're stronger than I am. I couldn't do it. Now, I have some paperwork to do and I'm sure that you will find something to occupy yourself." he said with some amusement in his voice before he gave Diego's shoulder a quick squeeze and let the room.

Diego watched his father leave with a frown on his face; what had his father meant by that, he wondered before he turned and moved towards the fireplace and pressed the hidden latch. As he stepped through the passageway, he realised that his father had made it easy for him to enter the cave by suggesting Victoria read her letter in the garden, while he himself went to his private rooms to do paperwork when it wasn't really necessary for him to do so; he often did the paperwork in the library.

He shook his head as he changed into Zorro's black clothes; he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by his father's strange behaviour, he needed his full attention on the task at hand.

* * *

de Soto was cleaning his pistol in his office when he heard a swish behind him; a sound that he had become used to over the years. "Welcome Zorro, what can I do for you?" he asked as he looked up to face his nemesis.

Zorro was instantly on high alert; the more polite de Soto was, the more dangerous he was. "Buenos dias Alcalde." he replied with a large grin as he bowed his head. "I think you know what I want."

de Soto shook his head. "The man was caught in the act of stealing and not even you can condone that. He must be punished."

"That's true Alcalde but hanging a man for taking only a few centavos is rather excessive even for you." Zorro replied easily.

de Soto was careful to keep his hands visible. "What do you suggest then?"

Zorro's eyebrows rose under his mask, he was surprised by the other man's tactics; just what was he up to. "I have spoken with Father Benitez and he is very forgiving of the stranger and in fact the good padre is willing to give him a job at the mission, so that he doesn't have to resort to stealing."

de Soto snorted. "A man steals from the church poor box and the priest offers him a job! What on earth is this world coming to?" he paused as he gazed at the man before him. "So Zorro, did the priest tell you to forgive de la Vega for stealing your woman?" he sneered. "Did she get tired of you and bedded the first man she came across? Not that I would call de la Vega a man, perhaps she just wanted his money."

Zorro tightened his grip on his sword hilt and narrowed his eyes. "Don't speak of Doña Victoria in such terms, de Soto." he replied coldly.

de Soto grinned wickedly; threatening the wench always made the bandit angry. "Truth hurts doesn't it Zorro? Or perhaps she is still your woman, eh. Still having her while her weakling husband's back is turned." he leered, hoping to get a reaction from the man standing in front of him.

Zorro saw a haze of red and black before his eyes at the terrible insult and he whipped out his sword at the same time as de Soto raised a pistol that he had been hiding on his lap. "I assure you, Zorro, this pistol is loaded." he said triumphantly as he cocked the pistol. "What do you say is faster, a bullet to your heart or your sword at my throat? MENDOZA." he yelled.

Zorro forced his fury away and put all his attention on the pistol that was directed at him. It wasn't the first time that de Soto had drawn on him but this time the pistol had not been tampered with. "Shall we test your theory de Soto?" he said cockily.

de Soto chuckled. "I've always liked your style, Zorro." he replied as Mendoza entered the office.

"Yes, Alcalde...Zorro! What are you doing here?" he said as he saw the bandit.

"He is under arrest, Sergeant. Take him to the cells." de Soto ordered, feeling very pleased with himself. "I think we'll hang him first." He would leave within a month and he would return to Madrid, a hero.

Zorro knew that de Soto was feeling very proud of himself and in doing so, he had forgotten to tell Mendoza to disarm him. "Pride goes before a fall." he said as whipped around, shoved the good sergeant out of the way just as de Soto fired the pistol, missing both men by inches.

"Damn." de Soto muttered in disgust; he had missed again and before he could pick up the pistol he had been cleaning, he found the edge of Zorro's blade against his throat.

"Don't even bother with the pistol, de Soto, you could not get it loaded in time." Zorro said quietly. "Now I want you to punish this man according to his crime. He can spend the night in the cells and then you will release him into the care of Father Benitez. If I discover that you have executed him, then you will be the next one to swing on the gallows. Do I make myself clear Alcalde." he said with cold fury as he pushed the blade further against his skin but not enough to pierce it.

de Soto swallowed hard as he stared into Zorro's cold eyes. "Very well Zorro." he replied softly.

"I'm sorry Alcalde, I don't think Mendoza heard you." Zorro said as he pushed once more.

de Soto frowned. "Do as he says, Sergeant, keep the stranger in the cells for the night and then hand him over to the priest in the morning."

Mendoza felt a sense of relief that he didn't have to execute a man for stealing only a handful of centavos. "Yes, Alcalde." he replied.

Zorro grinned. "Excellent Alcalde." he said as he removed his sword from the other man's throat and then he punched him hard on the chin and knocked him out. "That's for what you said about Victoria." he fumed as he then proceeded to slash a very large Z on both sides of his pristine jacket. Then he turned to face Mendoza who held up his hands.

"Please Zorro, no more Z's. I don't have any more uniforms left." he pleaded.

Zorro took pity on the good Sergeant and smiled. "Just make sure that the stranger goes to the padre in the morning."

Mendoza nodded eagerly. "Of course Zorro, I will personally see to it myself."

"Good, good. Adios Sergeant." he said before he rushed out the door and let out a shrill whistle and seconds later Toronado trotted up to his master who then leapt into the saddle and galloped away.

* * *

After dinner that evening, where they had discussed amongst other things, Zorro's latest action against de Soto and the good padre's solution with no temper outbursts from either Victoria or Diego; in fact the two of them had been taking great pains not to cause offence and were actually teasing each other across the table.

And their friendly banter continued when they moved from the sala to the library where Don Alejandro was playing a game of chess with Felipe while Diego sat reading a new book that he had recently received and Victoria was teaching herself how to cross stitch; it had been something that her mother had once taught her as a young girl but the demands of running a tavern were to great to take it up, until now. She was practising on a small but old table cloth and she was pleased by her progress as she slowly stitched a somewhat uneven border around the cloth.

They were chatting about school days and romance. "So Victoria, did you have a crush on anyone at school?" Don Alejandro asked after he sacrificed one of his pawns to the greater good of the game.

"Well, as a matter of fact I did." she replied as she threaded the needle with some more thread and from the corner of her eye, she saw Diego move slightly in his chair by the fireplace.

She glanced at Don Alejandro who winked at her. "So, are you going to tell us who had captured your heart?" he asked casually as he turned his gaze back to the chess board.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it, if I told you." she replied with a knowing smile tugging on her lips.

Don Alejandro lowered his voice a little but still loud enough for everyone to hear. "You can tell me. Surely it wasn't...?" he stopped as he looked up in time to see Diego shift again on his seat.

Felipe grinned as he made his move on the chessboard; he knew that they were both teasing Diego and he was enjoying every minute of it; it wasn't often that he saw him squirm.

Diego had been reading his book in relative peace but as he finished a chapter, he overheard his father asking Victoria if she ever had a crush on someone and as much as he wanted to continue reading, he found that he couldn't; he wanted to know the answer himself.

"Well, he was really handsome, tall and he was a little older then me. It was Diego..." Victoria paused as she saw Diego sat straighter in his chair, then continued with a large grin on her face. "Montera."

Diego huffed as he fell into the trap they had both set for him. "Montera, that popinjay, you can't be serious!" he muttered.

Both Don Alejandro and Victoria chuckled while Felipe grinned.

"If you don't mind, I am trying to read." Diego said in annoyance.

"Oh Diego, my son, that will teach you for eavesdropping." Don Alejandro chuckled as he shook his head.

"Just for that, you have to tell us if you had a crush on someone when you were younger." Victoria said.

Diego sighed again; he had been waiting to read this book for some time and it looked like he was going to have to wait even longer. "Well there was one girl I did like." he said as he remembered a certain raven haired girl who had stolen his heart all those years ago and had never given it back.

"Who was she?" she asked curiously.

Diego grinned as shook his head and picked up his book once more. "I don't think I will tell you."

"What, you have too." she demanded.

Diego shook his head again. "No."

She frowned as she realised that he wasn't going to tell her and she turned to her father-in-law. "Father, please make your son tell us." she pleaded.

Don Alejandro hid his smile. "I haven't been able to make my son do anything since he came back from Madrid." He replied with a gleam in his eyes. Their gentle banter warmed his heart. He was pleased by the light flirtation that had been creeping into their conversations and he couldn't help but notice that Victoria's feelings towards his son was changing; that she was starting to fall in love with him. His son had been right not to tell her about his feelings at the time of their marriage; she needed the time to grieve Zorro, as it were and now it seems that she was responding to him.

Victoria huffed, then turned back to her smiling husband. "Tell us Diego or..."

"Or what?" He replied; enjoying himself now that the tables were turned.

"Or I'll...I'll...You will have to pay for your next meal at the tavern." she said, unable to think of anything else to threaten him with.

Diego laughed. "I believe I have some coins on me right now." he replied as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a couple of coins and placed it on the small table beside him.

"Oh why you..." she huffed again and went back to her sewing, while father and son exchanged an amused glance over her bent head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So, did you really have a crush on Diego Montera?" Diego asked as they walked in the direction of their rooms later that night. He was still a little irked that she could have thought that Montera was even remotely good looking.

Victoria was hard pressed not to giggle; she couldn't believe her husband was still upset about her childish crush. "Are you jealous?" she said with amusement in her voice.

"Of course not." he said, feeling insulted that she would think him jealous of such a man.

"Of course you're not." she replied with a smile as they turned down the hallway. "Besides everyone has a crush or two when they are younger but it doesn't mean anything."

"Mine did." he admitted as they stopped outside her rooms.

She tilted her head as she heard the softness of his voice as though he was remembering his crush with fondness. "Who was she?" she asked as she gazed up into his eyes and felt a heat rise over her neck at how close he seemed to be standing to her or perhaps it was because the hallway was narrow and he was tall and broad which made him appear more larger than normal but whatever it was, she was suddenly and very acutely aware of his maleness.

As he gazed down into her dark expressive eyes and saw the flush rise over her cheeks, he was overcome by a powerful wave of desire; a longing to touch her, to hold her and he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "She was a girl with long raven hair who had a habit of getting into trouble; a girl with blazing eyes who wouldn't think twice about standing up against a bully twice her size; a girl who spoke her mind perhaps a little too freely." he said with a soft smile as he leant towards her. "A girl who grew up to be a beautiful, intelligent and still a somewhat headstrong young woman. A woman who is a match for me." he added as leant all the way forward and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss.

He should have stopped there but having her sweet lips under his for the first time in months, made him not only to lose his mind but to ignore his inner voice telling him that it was too soon for this but when she didn't pull away from him, he felt encouraged and he began to increase the pressure against her lips, coaxing them to part so he could taste her. First he assaulted her top and then her lower lip in a sensual caress before he probed further. He groaned as a surge of heat went straight to his groin and he couldn't help but become aroused as he pulled her soft warm body tight against him.

Victoria was too stunned by his obvious description of her as a young girl and how it had revealed his true feelings that when she felt his warm lips descend upon hers she didn't pull away; she wasn't expecting his kiss and had simply accepted his touch but as he deepened his kiss, she felt something stirring deep inside her and she seemed to instinctively melt into him until she felt his growing hardness pressing into her.

She pushed him back. "No." she gasped, out of breath.

"Dios, I'm so sorry Victoria, I'm sorry." he apologised as he backed away. He could tell by the look in her eyes that he had frightened her. "Victoria, please..."

"No, don't." she hissed as she entered her room and locked the door behind her.

Diego was shaking as he closed the door of his room and he cursed himself for what he had done. He only wanted to give her a gentle kiss but having her soft sweet lips beneath his, made him want more. It had been so long since he last kissed her and he wanted to taste her, to hold her, to make love to her. He just couldn't stop himself. As he slumped down on the chair by his desk, he knew that Victoria had felt his growing arousal and it had frightened her; he should have never let his embrace go so far, it had been too soon, too fast and although he felt that her feelings towards him were changing, he knew that she wasn't ready for anything more.

Victoria sat down on her bed, trembling in shock of Diego's passionate kiss; it had been was so unexpected that she had no time to respond. Would she have kissed him back if she knew that he was going to do it, she asked herself. Perhaps, his lips did feel soft and warm and it had been so long since she had been kissed and it seemed familiar too, which was strange, as she had never kissed him before. Then she felt his desire and it had frightened her.

The last time that she had felt a man's desire was the night when Zorro came to break up with her. That night, they had almost made love but only their respect for her future husband stopped them and she had not afraid then, in fact she would have welcomed it. What frightened her wasn't the physical evidence of desire but it was the fact that Diego, the quiet and peaceful man actually had desires like any other man.

Now she was seeing Diego in a different light; not only he was a man with desires but that he obviously desired her and more importantly she finally accepted that he loved her; her husband was in love with her. Ever since that awkward moment in the garden when she had stopped short of asking him if SHE was the one he loved, she believed that he had feelings for her and she had caught him staring at her on occasion with hope or even longing in his eyes but she dismissed it, she didn't want his love but now she wasn't so sure what she wanted.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Don Alejandro noticed a strain between his son and Victoria; it wasn't the first time he had seen a strain between them but it became worse as the four of them took the carriage into the pueblo to attend the Sunday Mass at the mission chapel. By the time they returned home, the silence between the pair was so thick that he could cut it with a knife and although he had promised himself never to interfere in their marriage, he needed to put an end to the tension within his household.

"Diego, I would like a word with you, if you don't mind." he said as he entered the hacienda.

Diego held back a sigh; he knew by the tone of his father's voice that he was about to be given a lecture of some kind. "Of course father." he replied as Victoria excused herself and went in the direction of her rooms.

"Not here, come with me." Don Alejandro said as he strode in towards his private rooms.

Diego had no choice but the follow his father.

"Out with it Diego, what has happened between you and Victoria?" he asked as he closed the door behind his son.

"What makes you think something has happened?" he asked back.

Don Alejandro snorted. "You have an annoying habit of answering a question with a question. Sit down." he said as he pulled out a chair for his son and got another for himself. "Diego, both of you have been brooding around the house for days now, it's obvious there's something wrong. Have you had an argument with Victoria?"

Diego sat on a chair, feeling a need to talk about it. "In a way we did. I don't know what to do." he confessed.

"I would like to help if I can, but if you don't tell me what the problem is..." Don Alejandro offered kindly.

Diego sighed softly as he stared across the room. "You know how much I love Victoria." he said quietly.

The older man nodded. "Of course and I also know that she is falling in love with you."

Diego looked up sharply at his father. "You've noticed that as well?"

"Yes I have. Is this something to do with the tension between the two of you?"

Diego sighed again as he lowered his gaze to the floor. "I...I kissed her." he admitted.

There was a moment of silence between the two men

"I see. I guess her reaction wasn't what you expected?" Don Alejandro said wryly.

Diego snorted. "That's an understatement."

Don Alejandro's heart went out to his son; he could only imagine how she reacted. "Does she know of your feelings for her?"

Diego nodded his head. "Yes, I believe so."

"Diego, you've only been married for just over two months. You need to give her time and don't rush her." Don Alejandro advised.

Diego nodded. "I know father and I will give her time, it's just that she's so..." he stopped as he remembered the feel of her sweet lips, the softness of her body pressed against his and it made him long for more.

Don Alejandro smiled understandingly at the look of longing in his son's face; he remembered that feeling well. "Why don't you take her on a picnic tomorrow, just the two of you and talk about it."

Diego smiled for the first time since he entered his father's rooms. "I might just do that."

* * *

When Victoria rose out of bed the following morning, she noticed a piece of paper under her door. She bent down and picked it up and read it.

_Don Diego de la Vega requests the pleasure of your company to a picnic lunch, at noon today._

She felt a blush creep over her face as she read the lovely writing of her husband; they had been on a number of picnics before but never had she received a formal invitation from him. She knew that they couldn't go on as they had been and that they needed to talk about what had happened. She sat down at the small desk in her room and pulled out some writing paper, picked up her quill and tried to remember the formal reply.

She smiled as she dipped the quill into the ink pot and wrote:

_ Doña Victoria would be honoured to accept Don Diego's invitation of a picnic._

She folded the reply in half before she crossed over to the wall and pulled on the cord to summon a servant.

A few moments later, Consuela knocked on her door and opened it. "Can I help you ma'am?" she asked.

Victoria smiled. "Yes, can you please give this note to Don Diego straight away." she replied as she handed over the note to the older lady.

Consuela nodded and smiled. "Of course ma'am." she said as she took the note and left the room.

As Victoria watched the other lady leave, she wanted to get things back to normal between her and Diego; not that they had a normal marriage, she reflected. Did she want a normal marriage and all that it entailed? She blushed again, not knowing what she wanted.

Consuela found Diego out in the garden. "Excuse me Don Diego." She said.

He looked up at the woman who had known him since he was a boy. "Well?" he said eagerly.

She smiled warmly as she handed over the note. "See for yourself."

As Diego read the formal reply, he grinned widely. "She's accepted. Well we have a lot of work to do, Consuela, to get this picnic ready in time."

* * *

Diego and Victoria were stretched out on a blanket, high on a hill under the shade of several trees that overlooked the calm blue sea and just on the horizon they could make out the white sails of a vessel on its way to San Diego. They were both overcome by the serenity and the beauty of this place; the contrast of the deep blue water with the golden sand was breathtaking.

The basket of food sat beside them, the bottle of wine opened and half empty. They chatted for awhile about the latest edition of the paper that he was to publish the next day but soon a silence fell over them. Diego glanced at his beautiful wife, he knew they have to talk about what happened, they couldn't continue with the tension between them.

He cleared his throat. "Victoria, about the other night..."

"Diego, I..." Victoria started to say.

He reached over and gently held her hand in his. "I am sorry about the other night; I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

She felt a tiny shiver run through her at his gentle touch. "Diego, its all right." she replied softly.

He shook his head. "It's not..."

"Diego, will you let me finish?" she asked as she squeezed his hand. "It's...it's just I wasn't expecting you to kiss me." She paused as she felt her cheeks burn at the memory of his kiss and that she was beginning to respond to it and then she had pushed him away. "I need to apologise for my behaviour too, I shouldn't have been angry at you for your feelings."

He frowned slightly. "My feelings?"

"You're in love with me, aren't you Diego?" she asked kindly.

Diego's eyes widened in surprise; so she had found out after all. "Yes Victoria, I am in love with you." he said tenderly.

She blushed at his words and the love shining from his blue eyes. "I...I...do you remember what you said about friendships and love."

He held his breath. "That friendships can grow into love."

She nodded and slowly let out her breath. "Diego, you're the closest friend I have and I do like you, I like you a lot, perhaps more than a lot and I did like your...kiss." She admitted as she looked away from his intense gaze. "I...I...I need time." she whispered, she couldn't bring herself to tell him of her feelings for him for she didn't understand them herself. Did she love him or not?

"Oh Victoria, you can have all the time you need as long as I stand a chance of gaining your love." he said quietly. At least she enjoyed his kiss, he mused to himself.

She swallowed as she fought down a strange urge to reach out and tussle his hair. "You've always had a chance Diego, always. If it wasn't for Zorro, it would have been you." she admitted as she remembered how she felt when she first him enter the tavern after being away for four years; he had left Los Angeles a youth and returned home a man. A man she was attracted to. It was then that she realised that the attraction had never disappeared but had been buried with her love for Zorro.

To cover up her embarrassment of the emotions that Diego was awakening in her, she pulled her hand from his. "I think Felipe likes the new girl we've hired at the tavern."

Diego raised an eyebrow at the sudden and complete change of subject but he didn't question her need to do so, just as he didn't question his reasoning not to tell her even if it was the perfect moment to do so. "Does he indeed." he said with a smile.

She smiled back, pleased to talk about something safer than her feelings. "Yes and from what Pilar told me, Carla feels the same."

He whistled. "That explains why he wants to spend more time in the pueblo recently, than at his law studies." He shook his head. "I have to remember that Felipe is a young man now, not the little boy that I brought home all those years ago."

She nodded. "It was truly a wonderful thing that you did, to bring him back here."

"I couldn't leave him there Victoria, not alone, not with his parents dead and no-one else around." his voice quivered slightly at the memory of coming across that remnants of the battle.

She gently placed her hand on his arm. "Of course you couldn't but others wouldn't have been so generous. Do you know how long will it be before we get word from the lawyers about the adoption?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure but it should be soon. We'll have to give him a party when it becomes official." he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Of course we will, we can't let something like that go by without a celebration."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing together as the friends that they were.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N.** Episode Love Potion will be the last one that I do, I never intended to do go through all the episodes to the end of the series, as the characters have gradually changed as well as the political situation and it doesn't really fit into them anymore :)

* * *

Chapter 12

A week later Victoria and Felipe were in The Guardian office helping Diego with the latest edition of their newspaper; it was always a messy job with black ink getting all over their hands and more often than not, their clothing which was why they always wore their oldest clothes.

Diego wiped his hands on an old rag, very pleased with the latest edition; his father had received irrefutable information, only the day before, that Mexico was now independent from Spain and that California was now under Mexican rule and he had dedicated the entire front page of the newspaper to the incredible news, including an editorial column which stated that one of the outcomes of this Mexican Independence would be the imminent departure of de Soto for Spain. He knew that this was the best and only way out of the stalemate he had with his foe; de Soto was to leave.

All he had to make sure between now and the time that de Soto was due to leave, was to keep Zorro hidden and he would be a free man; he had decided that Zorro would no longer ride out even if their new leader was just as bad as de Soto. He wanted his life back, a life at the hacienda with his family.

Victoria grinned at the pleased looked on her husband's somewhat tired face; she knew that he had been up all night writing for the paper. "You're looking rather pleased with yourself."

He chuckled as he threw the rag into a corner. "Yes, I am rather pleased by this edition, it's a change for all us. Come, lets get the papers over to the tavern and then perhaps Felipe can introduce his young senorita to us." he teased the younger man.

Felipe felt the tips of his ears burn but he grinned and signed.

"Why you..." Diego grinned as he made to swipe at the back of Felipe's head but the younger man ducked and quickly left the office with a bundle of the newly printed papers.

Victoria giggled. "I guess I don't want to know what he said."

Diego chuckled and shook his head. "Probably not, no. Shall we go?" he asked as he held out his arm.

She smiled warmly as she linked her arm through his and together they left the office and crossed over to the tavern where they found a large, noisy crowd gathered around Felipe, who was handing out the papers while collecting the twenty centavos per copy.

"Is this true Don Diego, are we really under Mexican rule now?" Don Sebastian asked as he saw the other man enter the tavern.

The crowd became quiet as Diego spoke up. "Yes, its true Don Sebastian, even our Alcalde confirmed it to me this morning."

"How is this going to affect us?" asked Senor Perez, the banker. "What about our money, it's all in Spanish pesos, will we still be able to use it?"

There was a mumbling of worry and Diego held up his hand. "I imagine our money will be safe and will be continued to be used as normal until such time as the new government arranges new currency but that would be some time in the distant future and nothing for us to worry about at this time."

Victoria watched proudly as she stood by the bar as Diego answered each question as honesty as he could and what he didn't know, he told them so but reassured them that nothing would change in the immediate presence; he had truly become one of the leaders of their community, she mused to himself.

It took some time but Diego finally made his way over to his wife and smiled. "We've sold all the papers and I'm thinking of printing some more." he said as Felipe came to them and signed.

He grinned and shook his head. "No, you can stay here. I'll be fine to handle the extra editions myself." he said. "Even if I just do only the one page, instead of the full paper."

Felipe was relieved; he would rather spend time in the tavern looking out for Carla than working in the newspaper office or even at his legal studies. They had struck up a friendship just after her family had moved into the area just over a month ago and he was all but besotted by the beautiful nineteen year old Carla.

Victoria smiled warmly. "Perhaps you might have to add the dance that some people want to hold to celebrate the news." she said as moved behind the bar and poured them each a glass of lemonade.

Diego raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A party? It might be wise to wait until de Soto leaves to hold it, otherwise he might decide to tax it." he said quietly as he took a sip of his drink.

But before she could reply, there was a crash from the kitchen following by a cry.

They rushed into the kitchen and found Pilar helping Carla to her feet in the storeroom. "Are you alright Carla?" Victoria said worriedly as she crossed over to them just as Felipe entered, who immediately went to her side.

"I think I may have hurt my ankle." she replied as she limped a couple of steps.

Felipe caught her as she stumbled and led her to the kitchen bench where she gratefully sat down.

Diego knelt before her. "Let me check that for you Senorita." he said as he gently lifted her sandal clad foot. "How did it happen?" he asked as he carefully examined her.

"I was standing on the ladder and I slipped and fell down onto that old mattresses." she replied as Felipe passed her a glass of water. "Gracias Felipe." she said with a slight blush to her cheeks as she took it from him.

Diego finished his examination. "Well, I think it's only a slight sprain but I would suggest you keep off your feet for the rest of the day." he told her with a re-assuring smile as he stood.

Carla nodded gratefully. "Thank you Don Diego."

He smiled warmly as he looked between Felipe and his senorita. "Perhaps Felipe can keep you company for awhile." he suggested.

Carla's blush deepened as she looked at the handsome young man. "I would like that." she said with a shy smile.

Felipe smiled back.

Victoria hid her smile at Diego's rather obvious matchmaking. "I've been meaning to get that storeroom cleaned, I hate to have a more serious accident." she said as she moved back into the storeroom and went to the far end and stared at the pile of rubbish that was pushed against the shelves.

Diego followed her inside with a frown. "Why I haven't thought of this before?" he said as he gazed around as though he was seeing it for the first time.

She turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"The tavern."

It was her turn to frown in confusion. "What about the tavern?"

He turned to her. "What would you like to do with the tavern? Would you like to extend the kitchen and storeroom, perhaps add several more guest rooms?" he said.

She cocked her head. "Well yes, I would love to do renovations but I don't have the money..." she stopped as she realised what she had said.

He smiled warmly. "You're married to a wealthy man. Let's work out a plan to renovate the tavern to what you would like and if it's viable, we'll do it."

She just gaped at him. "But...but that would take a lot of money." she finally said.

He shrugged. "I would consider it an investment. Our small pueblo has been growing over the years and we need to grow with it. What do you say?"

She took a breath and slowly let it out. "I need to think about it Diego, it's just never been more a passing thought to change it."

He nodded as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "There's no hurry Victoria, we can always start with small things, like cleaning this storeroom."

She smiled up at him. "Are you volunteering for cleaning duties?" she said.

He chuckled. "It seems that I am."

Pilar returned; loathed to interrupt them. "I'm sorry Victoria but with Carla resting and with the rush of orders..."

Victoria nodded as she reluctantly moved away from Diego. "I understand Pilar, I'm come now." she paused before she turned back. "You know, you don't have to clean it Diego. You do have to get more papers out."

He nodded with a warm smile. "I know but I'll just make it safer in here first." he replied.

She smiled. "Thank you Diego, that would be wonderful if you could do that for the girls." she said before she turned and left him.

Diego watched her go before he turned his attention to the storeroom and began making to room more secure. He removed items from the top shelf to the lower ones for easier access to stop any further accidents and as he began working on the pile of old mattresses, he came across a wooden chest.

"What's this?" He muttered to himself as he pulled it out; it wasn't something that Victoria would usually keep in the storeroom. He opened the chest to find a brightly coloured cloth, which he removed to reveal a smaller wooden case, which he also removed. He opened the lid curiously and found it full of small bottles and then he saw the inscription on the inside of the lid.

"The Ten Potions of Doctor Henry Wayne." he read aloud with a frown on his face. "Doctor Wayne? He must have left this chest behind." he muttered with a grin at the memory of the hurried departure of the doctor to escape the clutches of their furious alcalde after being dumped into the ocean from the balloon.

He read some of the labels on the bottles. "Strength, Passion, Love. I wonder what's in them." he mused as he removed one of the bottles and carefully pulled the cork out and inhaled but couldn't detect any aroma. He replaced the cork and read the label carefully. _Everlasting love shall bloom 'twixt the man and woman who partake this potion within the first sight. _

He frowned, was this some kind of love potion or just some coloured water to fool people into believing love could come from a bottle. He doubted that Doctor Wayne had the people's best interest at heart, more likely it was their money he was interested in but whatever the potions were made of, he felt that it was too dangerous to leave them lying around for anyone to find; he would take the case home and when he had a free moment, he would study them in the cave and destroy them if necessary.

* * *

Later that evening, the de la Vegas were in the library, relaxing after dinner.

"Felipe, if you are going to dance at the party with Carla in a couple of weeks, you're going to have to practice." Victoria said warmly, smiled at the face he pulled.

"Victoria is right, Felipe. Come lets practise now." Don Alejandro said as he crossed over to the piano, sat down and started to play a waltz.

Diego grinned at his soon to be son. "Remember how I taught you how to ask a senorita for a dance." he said.

Felipe sighed; he knew that he couldn't get out of it and he walked over to Victoria, bowed slightly and signed before he held out his hand to her.

"It would be a pleasure senor." Victoria smiled as she took his hand, stood up and with a little trouble at first, as Felipe had to pretend that he couldn't hear the music but they soon found a rhythm as they danced around the room.

"You dance wonderfully Felipe." Victoria said, making sure that he could read her lips.

Felipe smiled at her compliment as he swept her around the room.

Diego watched with love and pride in his heart at the sight of his wife dancing Felipe, enjoying themselves. As the waltz ended, Diego went up to the younger man and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I have the honour of the next dance Senora." he smiled as he held out his hand.

Victoria smiled at her husband as she took his hand. "It would be a pleasure Senor."

Don Alejandro smiled and continued to play the piano. He was glad to see that everything was right between them and he hoped that Victoria would soon realise her love for his son and then they would finally be together. They deserved it, both of them, after all the sacrifice they had given for the citizens of their small pueblo.

Over the last couple of weeks, his suspicion had grown about who his son really was, until he was absolutely certain of the double life that Diego lived. He felt enormous pride in him at his accomplishments and he even understood the need to protect those he loved by keeping it secret but surely he should have told Victoria the truth; she deserved to know even more than did. He shook his head slightly; he would never fully understand his son. He hoped that one day Diego would come to him but until then, he would continue with the pretence of not knowing the secret and support him in any way he could.

Diego's heart was pounding in his chest and he was sure that Victoria would feel it as he whirled her around the room in time with the music. It was wonderful to have his wife in his arms; it had been so long since he last held her like this and he wondered if she would allow a kiss later. Even since the picnic a week ago, he had felt her growing closer to him, not only emotionally but physically as well. Sometimes he would take her arm and placed it through his as they walked, but now she often took the initiative and linked her arm through his before he even offered.

Victoria felt her cheeks flush at being in her husband's arms; it felt good, she felt safe in his strong arms and again she felt that familiar tingle of excitement from his touch that she had began to notice a couple of weeks ago. Ever since he confirmed that he was in love with her, he become more attentive to her, sharing things with her; his love of reading for one. They would often sit out in the garden and he would read to her; it didn't matter what he read, she just loved listening to his wonderful voice that could portray such emotions from anger, to humour and most importantly, love. It was when he read poetry that she felt tingles from the top of her head all the way to her toes at the depth of his love in his voice. If he could do that to her just by words, imagine what he could do to her while kissing her, loving her. Not even Zorro had made her feel like that.

Diego and Victoria stopped dancing as they gazed into each other's eyes. She wondered if he would kiss her again. She blushed again at the thought; she couldn't believe that she wanted Diego to kiss her and she dropped her gaze to his lips and the tip of her tongue unconsciously moistened her lips. He almost moaned aloud at the obvious invitation as he slowly bent his head, giving her enough time to pull away if she wanted.

But Victoria didn't want to pull away, she wanted Diego to kiss her. She felt a thrill of excitement rush through her as his head lowered and she felt his warm breath on her face. She closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips, waiting. He held his breath when she didn't pull away. His heart was racing as he lowered his face to hers, saw her eyes close and her lips parted, could feel her warm breath on his face. All he wanted to do was kiss her soundly but he had learnt from last time; he would take it slow.

But before their lips could touch, there was a pounding on the front door and they both pulled away guiltily, as though they were teenagers being caught by their parents.

Don Alejandro gave Diego an apologetic look, he had seen what was about to occur and hoped that whoever was at the door better have a good excuse for interrupting what was turning into a special moment. "I'll get the door." he said.

Diego nodded and looked at Victoria but they knew the moment had been lost.

Don Alejandro opened the door to find Mercedes Lopez, the pregnant wife of one of their tenants standing there. "Mercedes, come in." he said.

"Gracias Patron, you must come quickly, it's Jose." Mercedes gasped as she came inside.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?" Diego asked.

Victoria went up to Mercedes and placed her arm around her waist; the two women had been at school together. "What's happened to Jose?"

"Oh Victoria, he's been bitten by a scorpion." she cried, holding onto her friend.

"Madre de dios." She replied as she glanced at the men.

"Right, I'll go for the doctor." Don Alejandro said firmly. "But you Mercedes, need to rest, you don't want to upset your baby. You're welcome to stay here."

"No, I must be with Jose." she replied worriedly.

Diego spoke up. "Father, we can take Mercedes back in the wagon, I have some Indian remedies that can help Jose." he gave Felipe a look that the younger man understood; the herbal remedies were kept in the cave but they needed everyone to leave so they could get it.

"Good, idea Diego. I'll go and get the wagon hitched." Don Alejandro said as he left them.

Diego turned to his wife. "Victoria, can you take Mercedes outside to wait for father and I'll get the medicine."

She nodded. "Of course, come Mercedes." she replied as she led her friend outside.

Once everyone had gone, Diego and Felipe quickly entered the cave.

* * *

They found Jose laying, sweating on the bed. Diego quickly got to work; he pulled back the blanket and saw the angry red wound on his leg. "Mercedes, Jose will fine but the next twenty four hours will be crucial and I want you to rest." he said.

"But Don Diego, I need to help." she replied as she gazed worriedly down at her sick husband.

Diego gently placed his hand on her arm. "I know you are worried for him but you also have to care for your little one. Jose will recover faster, knowing that you are not overdoing it." he said softly, kindly.

"Diego is right Mercedes, you need to rest. We'll stay here until he is better." Victoria added and gently ushered the other woman into the other room and helped her to sit down on a chair and placed her feet on a small footstool before placing a small blanket over her. "Just rest now, Mercy, I'll see if Diego needs help." she said before she moved back into the bedroom to find him pulling out a small pouch of leaves onto the small table beside the bed.

"How is he really?" she asked softly as she stood beside him.

Diego sighed. "Not good, the bite itself is bad, there's a lot of poison in his system but a scorpion bite is rarely lethal. I'm worried that the wound itself has become infected somehow."

"Can you help him?" She placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I believe so, these herbs will help with the poison but the infection is something else again." He lowered his voice even more. "Victoria, if it becomes too infected he may die."

She was shocked by how serious it was. "Madre de dios! What can I do Diego?"

"We need to clean the wound thoroughly and with this." He gestured to the leaves. "With this, we need to make a tea from them. If you could please boil a pot of water, once the water boils place the leaves into the water for a minute and then remove it from the fire. Once it's cool enough, we'll have to get him to drink it every hour until it's all gone."

Victoria nodded as she took the leaves from the table and went back to the other room to prepare the tea while Diego cleaned the wound as best he could.

"Diego, father is back." Victoria said as she came to the doorway. "The tea is almost ready."

He nodded. "Gracias." he replied as he went outside to meet his father and hopefully the good doctor would be with him but unfortunately he found his father alone.

"The doctor is busy delivering a baby but he will come when he can. How is Jose?" Don Alejandro said as he dismounted.

Diego shook his head. "Not good father, I am concerned about the infection; if we don't stop it, he may die." he said quietly.

"My god. You must do something son, we can't let that happen to him."

Diego sighed. "I'm hoping that the Indian remedy works..."

"Diego, father, come quickly." Victoria called out.

Both men rushed into the house to find Jose struggling with a fever.

"Father, hold onto his legs, Victoria and Mercedes can you hold his arms, we must keep him still." Diego ordered.

They took their places by the small bed and held onto the sick man and after awhile, his struggles lessened and Diego was able to leave them and get a cup of the herbal tea, which had cooled enough to drink.

"Jose, Jose. Can you hear me?" Diego said as he motioned to his father to raise Jose's head and shoulders off the pillow. "I need for you to drink this. Can you hear me Jose?"

Jose eyes were unfocused but he moaned. "Si."

Diego was pleased that he was somewhat responsive to him and he slowly and carefully managed to get some of the tea into him.

"That will do at present." Diego as he placed the cup on the table, while his father lowered Jose's head back down.

"How often do we need to do that son?" Don Alejandro asked.

Diego shrugged. "Every hour or so. Obviously if he's unconscious, we can't." he replied.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Of course not."

It didn't take long for Jose to calm down and he fell into a deep sleep and the four of them gave a sigh of relief.

"Mercy, come, you need to rest." Victoria said as she gently ushered her friend into the other room, seeing the nod of approval from both Diego and his father.

Mercedes sat down with a sigh. "Oh Victoria, he will be all right won't he? I've never seen him so sick before." she said, her voice shaking with her worry.

"He is tough, Mercy, he will fight it." Victoria said as she pulled the blanket over her.

Mercedes nodded. "I don't know what I would do if he...if he..." she stopped, not wanting to think about becoming a widow.

Victoria placed her arm around her friend in comfort. "Shhh, don't think about that. Diego knows more about Indian medicine than anyone else. He will get him through it."

There was a silence between them.

"Diego loves you very much, Victoria." Mercedes said quietly. Everyone knew the circumstances of their marriage; that it wasn't a love match and she was pleased for her friend that it was becoming one.

"I know he does." Victoria replied softly.

Mercedes heard the tenderness in her friends' voice. "You're in love with him too."

Victoria nodded slowly. "Yes, I am in love with him." She confirmed, as she finally admitted to her feelings for her husband.

* * *

**A/N. **I'm probably taking liberties with the treatment of scorpion bites but it adds more drama :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

During the night, Diego and Victoria kept watch on Jose while Don Alejandro went home to rest at the insistence of his son. They made Jose drink the tea every hour, when he was able to swallow it, and they held him down with his feverish shudders.

"How's he doing?" Victoria asked after the last round of tea.

Diego gazed up at his wife. "His leg is better and I don't believe the infection has spread. He is responding to the tea and the seizures are not as strong as they were."

She nodded, yawning. "I've noticed it too."

He smiled tiredly. "Come Victoria, you need rest yourself." He said as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and gently pressed her down onto the chair that was in the corner.

"Well, so do you." she pointed out but she snuggled into the blanket anyway.

He nodded. "True. How is Mercedes?"

"She's finally asleep but it can't be comfortable for her in that chair." She yawned again. "What time is it?"

He shrugged. "Almost dawn I think, the doctor should be here soon."

"I don't think I have been up this late before." Victoria was feeling warm with the blanket around her and she felt her eyes close. "You will wake me when you need me, won't you Diego?" she said sleepily.

"Of course, go to sleep." He reassured her.

She had only been asleep for a short time, when Jose's moans woke her again. She threw off the blanket and rose to help Diego with the tea. "Well, that's the last of it." he said softly as he gently laid Jose back onto the bed.

"What now Diego?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Now we wait."

She changed the cloth on Jose's head with a cooler one, trying to bring down the fever. "Diego, I think his fever has lessened too."

He gently touched his face and hands and nodded. "I think you're right, he doesn't seem to be as hot as before."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they heard a horse approaching and together with Mercedes, who had just woken from a fitful sleep, went outside to see the doctor dismount from his horse.

Diego quickly told him what occurred during the night and what they had done with the tea and the cool compresses to help reduce Jose's fever. Doctor Hernandez nodded in approval of their actions and went inside to examine Jose for himself, while Diego and Victoria waited with Mercedes in the other room.

Mercedes held Victoria's hand as the doctor came out a short time later. "Senora, your husband is going to recover..."

"Oh thank god." Mercedes said as she hugged her friend before the doctor continued.

"He will need rest for four or five days and for a time he may become exhausted from doing small things but that is normal. He will live, thanks to Don Diego." He turned to Diego, smiled. "That Indian medicine worked faster than anything I have, would you be able to give me some, so I can study it and use it myself."

Diego smiled, pleased that Jose was going to be alright. "Of course doctor, I don't have any left but I know where to get some more."

Doctor Hernandez nodded "Just when you have a moment, no rush." he said before he turned back to Mercedes. "Just give him broth for a couple of days and then after that he should be fine to go back on normal food."

Mercedes nodded. "Gracias doctor."

After the doctor left, Mercedes hugged Diego. "Thank you Don Diego."

He returned her embrace. "You're welcome Mercedes. If you need anything, just let us know. We'll come later to check on him." he said.

Mercedes nodded. "I will." she replied as she watched him help a sleepy Victoria into the wagon and gently urged the horses on.

"You save a man's life Diego." Victoria said as she leant her head on his shoulder.

"We both did Victoria; I couldn't have done it without your help." he replied as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

But she didn't hear, she was fast asleep.

Diego grinned as he shook his head, he had finally spent the night with his wife but it wasn't in the way he had hoped for.

He arrived back at the hacienda to find his father waiting for them. "Victoria, wake up." he said softly.

"Uh...where are we?" she said sleepily.

"We're home." He replied as he got down from the wagon.

"How's Jose?" Don Alejandro asked.

"He's going to fine father. Doctor Hernandez came and confirmed it. Come on Victoria wake up." he said.

"I'm too tired." she said as she slowly got down from the wagon but Diego knew she wouldn't make it inside on her own, so he picked her up in his arms. He smiled wryly at his father and said. "Just when I finally have her in my arms, she falls asleep."

Don Alejandro chuckled and shook his head. "Take her to bed, Diego."

Diego raised an eyebrow and it was his turn to chuckle as he saw his father's embarrassment at his choice of words.

"You know what I meant son." he said as he entered the hacienda.

Diego nodded. "I do." he said as he carried his wife inside and down the hallway to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed and removed her shoes; he dare not remove her clothes even as tired as he was, as they both were, he didn't want to tempt fate. He pulled the covers over her and whispered. "Goodnight Victoria."

Victoria snuggled down into bed and as he stood up, he heard her murmur. "I love you Diego."

His heart pounded in his chest at those words he had longed to hear. He leant down and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you too querida." he whispered but she was sound asleep. He looked down at her with love in his heart and didn't want to leave her, not tonight. He removed his shoes, eased himself down beside her and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was only four hours after they came back when Don Alejandro needed to wake his son. He went down the corridor to his son's room; he knocked softly and went in. He was surprised to see an empty bed, which meant that Diego must have stayed with Victoria. He was loathed to intrude on their privacy, but it was vital.

Victoria's door was half open and Don Alejandro pushed past it, then he stopped at the sight in front of him. He saw that she was asleep under the covers; his son was lying fully clothed with his arm wrapped protectively around her, sound asleep. It was a wonderful sight and it boded well for the future but he also knew it was an intensely private moment that he shouldn't be seeing.

"Diego." he whispered.

When he didn't get a reply, he whispered more loudly. "Diego."

Diego stirred and opened his eyes. "Father." he whispered. "What's..." then he realised that he was sleeping in his wife's bed, with his arm around her.

"I'll wait outside son." Don Alejandro whispered and left.

Diego nodded as he slowly removed his arm from Victoria's sleeping form and quietly moved off the bed, picked up his shoes and went outside, and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Diego." Don Alejandro stated a little embarrassed as they walked towards the library.

"It's alright father." Diego shrugged tiredly. "What's wrong?" He asked; it was rare for his father to wake him unless there was trouble.

"It's Jose, he's had a relapse." Don Alejandro confirmed.

"What! But how, his fever was all but gone." he was stunned at this news.

The older man shrugged. "I don't know but the doctor is here."

They reached the library to find Doctor Hernandez waiting there. "It's a day for injuries, no sooner had I returned home after I left you, I was called out again to the Lopez ranch. One of their vaqueros broke his arm from a fall from his horse, and on the way back, I decided to stop in on Jose. There was something worrying me about him and I couldn't put my finger on it." he paused and shook his head. "His fever has returned and I need more of those leaves that you used before, Diego."

Diego ran his fingers through his hair. "It will take me awhile to find them Doctor, but I won't stop until I do."

The doctor nodded. "I need every little help I can get with this one. You see there was another wound near his ankle. It's just a scratch really, that has now become infected."

Diego frowned. "I did check for other stings but I didn't see any more." he was dismayed.

The doctor put his hand on Diego's shoulder. "Don't feel guilty Don Diego, I too missed it and I am trained to do this. If you can get those plants quickly, we can still save him."

Diego nodded. "I'll saddle my horse and met you there."

An hour later Diego arrived with the herbs. "I'm sorry Mercedes, I should have checked more thoroughly." he said regretfully as he handed over the leaves to the doctor.

"Oh no Don Diego, it's not your fault." She sort to reassure him. "You weren't to know."

Diego nodded. "I will stay here until he is better." he promised.

"But Don Diego, you haven't had much sleep." Mercedes was concerned, she had seen how tired he was, he had already stayed up all night with Jose and now he wanted to stay longer.

Diego gently held her shoulders. "It's alright Mercedes, the main thing is to get Jose better."

Mercedes nodded. "Gracias, you are a good man Don Diego." She smiled when she saw a faint blush come over his face and thought that Victoria was a lucky woman to have a man like Don Diego love her.

* * *

It wasn't until late afternoon when Victoria finally woke, she stretched, yawned and realised that she was still in her clothes from the day before. She smiled to herself as she remembered being carried to her room and she giggled that Diego didn't or couldn't undress her. Then she blushed as she recalled what she had said. That she loved him and she did love him, she had loved him for a long time but never realised it until now.

She rose from her bed, washed and changed into fresh clothes and when she opened her door, she noticed that Diego's door was also opened so she went in but found the bed made and the room empty. So she went in search of him but found Don Alejandro in the library instead. "Good morning, oh I mean afternoon father." she smiled at him.

"Ah good afternoon Victoria, sleep well." he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Is Diego already up?" She asked but then she saw a sad look in his eyes. "Father, what's wrong?"

"It's Jose, his fever came back earlier today, and Diego is with him now." He replied.

"Oh no, it can't be." Victoria sat down heavily on the chair beside Don Alejandro.

He patted her hand. "There was a scratch on his ankle which is now infected, the doctor came and asked Diego to help him since his knowledge of the local plants was better than his."

Victoria felt tears stinging her eyes. "Oh poor Jose, and Mercy, that's terrible. How long ago did Diego leave?"

"Hours ago." he replied. "He's going to be exhausted when he comes home."

She stood up. "I'm going back."

"But Victoria, you still need rest."

She shook her head. "It's nothing compared to what Mercy is going through. I have to go, father." she said firmly.

Don Alejandro sighed resignedly. "We'll both go."

But as they walked out of the hacienda, Diego himself slowly rode up to them; he could barely stay on his horse and Don Alejandro rushed over and helped his son dismount. "Diego, let me help you." he said.

Diego smiled tiredly. "Gracias father." he replied.

"How is Jose?" Victoria asked worriedly as the two men came towards her.

Diego smiled. "Much better. Both the doctor and I now believe that it wasn't a second scorpion sting at all but it was just a scratch. He might have scrapped his leg against another plant or on sharp rocks when he was first stung, which then became slightly inflamed, possibly because of the poison that was already in his system. We also believe that he won't have any more relapses but if he does, I've given Mercedes more of the leaves to make the tea."."

"Oh that's wonderful news." Victoria said as they entered the hacienda.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Yes, it is good news, Diego. But now I think you need to go to bed before you fall asleep on your feet."

Diego gave a small tired chuckle. "I think that is a good suggestion, father. I think I will go to bed." he said as he walked in the direction of his rooms. "Goodnight Victoria, father." he said.

"Goodnight son." Don Alejandro said, proud of his son.

"Goodnight Diego." Victoria said as she watched her husband walk slowly down the hallway. She was tempted to follow him for they had much to discuss but she knew that it wasn't the time for that; he was too exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Diego woke around eleven the next morning and was startled to discover the time; he had never slept that long in his life and it showed just how exhausted he had been. As he shaved, he came to realise that his often strained relationship with his father was warmer, more respected. It was as though his father had finally accepted that his son also enjoyed the finer things in life, he thought to himself. What Diego couldn't grasp was that his father knew his secret and was therefore being supportive to him.

He went looking for Victoria but found his father instead out in the garden.

"Ah Diego, you're awake at last." Don Alejandro said with a warm smile on his face as he rose from where he had been kneeling.

Diego grinned sheepishly. "Yes, I never thought I could sleep that long."

"Well, it was a well deserved sleep, son" he paused before he placed his hand on Diego's shoulder. "I'm proud of the way you handle the situation with Jose. You saved a man's life and that means more to me than anything else." Don Alejandro said sincerely. I just hope that one day you can come to me with your secret, he added silently to himself.

Diego felt a rush of pleasure and a little embarrassment at his father's words. "Thank you father." he replied before he looked around. "Where's Victoria and Felipe?"

Don Alejandro sighed. "Victoria is at the tavern. Pilar sent word this morning that her mother is ill and that she had to stay home to look after her which only left Alicia and the new girl on their own so she's gone to help them and as to Felipe..." he shrugged. "He's a young man, perhaps he's gone to see his young senorita." he added with a smile.

Diego smiled. "Perhaps he has at that." he replied as he remembered the looks that Felipe and Carla were giving each other.

Don Alejandro nudged his son. "Don't you think you should pay a visit to YOUR senora?" he encouraged.

Diego grinned broadly. "I think you're right father, I'll go and pay my respects to my lady." he replied before he turned and walked back in the hacienda with a spring in his step.

"Good for you son, good for you." Don Alejandro whispered with a large grin on his face.

* * *

Diego could barely contain his excitement as he rode Esperanza to the pueblo. He pulled his faithful mare to a halt outside the tavern and leapt down from her and flung the reins over the railing as though he didn't have a care in the world and as he strode into the tavern, he was welcomed by a warm smile from his wife.

"Well, I see that sleeping beauty is finally awake." she teased him as he walked up her.

Diego chuckled as he leant against the bar. "Yes, I'm awake. I stopped to see Jose on the way here."

"How is he?" she asked concerned. "He hasn't had another relapse, has he?" she added with a frown.

He shook his head. "No, thankfully not." he smiled reassuringly. "He's already complaining about staying in bed for several more days when there's work to be done."

She laughed. "Well I'm sure that Mercedes won't let him get up before the doctor tells them otherwise."

He smiled. "I know she wouldn't." he replied as he remembered the firmness in Mercedes voice when she ordered her husband to stay in bed. "Father told me about Pilar's mother."

She nodded. "Yes, Pilar's mother has taken to her bed again with her illness and she needs to care for her. I wouldn't have come in today if Theresa was here to help Alicia and Carla but since she won't be back from San Pedro until later today, I had to come in. I just couldn't leave Alicia and Carla on their own."

He reached out and placed his hand over hers and smiled warmly. "Of course you couldn't. I don't suppose that Felipe is here as well?"

She chuckled. "As a matter of fact he is. He's over by the corner but he won't have much of a chance to speak with Carla, we're getting busier now."

He grinned. "Sometimes a glance is enough to keep one happy."

She gazed at him. "Speaking from experience." she teased him as she realised why he always came into the tavern; he came to see her.

But before Diego could reply, several patrons came up and congratulated him on saving Jose's life and Victoria noticed that he seemed to be a little embarrassed by the attention given to him and her heart melted even more by his modesty; he really was a good man, she thought to herself.

He turned back to his wife and his heart beat faster as he saw the look of love on her face and he wished that they were alone so he could hold her, kiss her. "I'll stay for the lunch rush and then I'll take you home. If you are ready to go home, that is." he said softly.

Victoria blushed at the longing in Diego's eyes and at the meaning of his words but she refused to look away. "I'll be ready Diego." she replied.

He swallowed hard; did she mean what he thought she meant? Would she grant him a kiss that they should have had the other night? Perhaps something more? "I'll be here." he said.

She cleared her suddenly dry throat and nodded. "If you excuse me, I'll just check on Alicia in the kitchen." she said before she left him and retreated to the relative safety of the kitchen. "Dios, all he has to do is look at me and I go all weak." She muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry Victoria, what did you say?" Alicia asked as she turned to face her.

Victoria shook her head. "It's nothing. Now, let's get started, we'll get busy very shortly." she predicted as she moved further inside.

* * *

The ride back to the hacienda was strangely quiet for them; Diego had tied Esperanza to the carriage that Victoria had driven herself into the pueblo and now he was driving the carriage back. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say to her as all his other senses were heightened due to her presence; the touch of her thigh as they were jolted together, the smell of her hair that she had washed only that morning. It was all he could do to stop himself from taking her into his arms and kissing her senseless.

Victoria sat next to Diego, highly aware of him as she felt his warmth of his leg even through the many layers of her skirts and petticoats. She knew that he was waiting for her to make the next move, as it were and she was grateful to him for allowing her the time to make that decision but before that could happen, she had to tell him how she felt about him. She now knew that she loved him, that she was in love with him and that she wanted a true marriage with him.

She cleared her throat. "Can you please stop the carriage Diego?" she asked him.

He gazed over at her but pulled on the reins, bringing them to a halt. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong." she replied, suddenly very nervous and unsure of herself; she didn't know how to tell him. Perhaps actions do speak louder than words, she mused to herself as she shifted in her seat, leant over and kissed him. It was a rather short and tentative kiss and she could feel his surprise at her actions before she pulled back, her cheeks flushing.

Diego was indeed surprised but nonetheless thrilled by her kiss.. "Victoria..." he stopped when she lightly pressed her finger against his lip to quieten him.

"I didn't know how to say it." she said as she brushed her finger along his moustache, aware of his hitched breath at her touch. "So I thought I would show you." she whispered as she pulled her hand away from him but he snatched it and held it in his.

"You can SHOW me anytime you like." he teased her as his thumb slowly caressed the back of her hand.

She shivered at his touch. "Stop that, I'm nervous as it is without you touching me." she said as she pulled her hand away once more, it wasn't the time for caresses, it was time for talking.

"Well, you started it by kissing me." he pointed out.

She sighed. "I wish I hadn't." she replied as she shook her head and moved further along the seat trying to put some distance between them; not that she could move very far, the seat wasn't very long. "We need, no I need to talk."

He knew she was right but he would rather kiss than talk. "Is it about us? About our marriage?" he asked her.

She nodded, glad that he had started the conversation. "Yes. I think we both know we've change, that I've change." she paused to take collect her thoughts. "Over the last several weeks I have come to realise that I feel more than...friendship for you. You once said that friendships can turn into love and you were right, Diego, it can turn into love."

He swallowed hard as he took her hand once more and this time she didn't pull away. "Are you saying that...?" he paused, wanting to hear it from her.

She knew it was up to her to say it and she did. "It was only in the last several days that I finally admitted to myself to how much I love you." She paused as she gazed into his blue eyes, seeing not only his love but his hope. "I'm in love with you Diego de la Vaga." she confirmed as she squeezed his hand.

"Dios." he whispered as his dream came true; that she loved him for himself. "You do?" he asked and when he saw her beaming smile as confirmation, he pulled her into a fierce embrace. "I love you Victoria."

She held on tight for fear of falling off her seat by his enthusiasm and she soon felt lightheaded from having her breath squeezed out of her. "Diego. Diego, I can't breathe." she wheezed as she pushed against him.

He immediately pulled back but didn't release her completely. "Sorry." he said with a lopsided grin on his face. She loved him!

She couldn't help but respond to his happiness; she had never seen him so happy before and she fell even more in love with him. She slowly ran her hands up his arms before she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him to her. "Shall I SHOW you again." she whispered.

In answer to her question, he closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a gentle and loving kiss; he had learnt from the last time he had kissed her and wasn't going to rush it. He took his time as he slowly moved his lips over hers in a sensuous dance designed to overwhelm her senses. He put all his love into kissing her, nothing else mattered except for her.

Victoria was becoming mindless by his devastating kiss; never before had she been kissed with such love, such passion, not even by Zorro. She shivered as she felt a delicious warmth spread over her body, from the top of her head all the way to her toes and she just couldn't believe the sensations that Diego was creating within her just by a kiss and she pressed herself against him, wanting to get even closer to him as she let her fingers trail through his hair.

The moment he felt her fingers in his hair, he couldn't help but give a throaty groan; who would have thought that having her fingers running through his hair would be so stimulating, he mused as a surge of heat went straight to his groin and he hardened in his already tight pants. He couldn't get enough of her soft sweet lips beneath his so he deepened the kiss even further as he gently coaxed her lips apart and teased his tongue inside her warm moist mouth for a seductive dance with her own.

Just when Victoria didn't think his kiss could get any more devastating, she all but collapsed against him as he began another assault on her mouth. Never before had she been so thoroughly kissed that she had all but forgotten to breathe, never before had her whole body throbbed with a heat that centred between her legs, never before had she been so willing to let go of her self control and just feel what he was doing to her; that was how much his kiss was affecting her.

Diego felt something digging painfully into his side and as his senses came back to reality, he realised that he was being pressed against the brake handle of the carriage; he had forgotten that they were sitting in the carriage, in the middle of the main road, kissing for all to see. He broke the kiss and rested his head against her burning forehead, breathing heavy.

"We should finish this at home." he said, his voice husky with desire. He pulled back to gaze at her, saw her flushed face, her lips red and swollen. "That is, if you want to." he added. No matter how great his desire was for her, he would never force himself on her.

She knew what he was asking and it was something that she wanted too. She smiled and raised a shaking hand to his face. "Take me home, Diego." she replied, her own voice none to steady as she leant and kissed him once more. It wasn't with their earlier passion but it was full of love and promise of things to come.

"Madre de dios." Was all Diego could say as he shifted in his seat to grab the reins and with Victoria pressed against him, he urged the horse on towards the hacienda at a rather fast pace with a nervous giggle from Victoria.

But it was not meant to be as they came in sight of the hacienda and found Don Alejandro and the vaqueros saddled and preparing to ride out.

Diego exchanged a concerned look with Victoria as he pulled the carriage to a stop outside the gates. "What's wrong father?"

Don Alejandro turned Dulcinea around towards them. "Saddle up Diego." he ordered. "Hector came across at least four of our cows in the quicksand as the far side of our lands and several more in the area. It will take all of us to get them out."

Diego nodded. "Of course father." he replied as he handed the reins over to his wife and jumped down from the carriage and untied Esperanza; his desire had all but vanished at the thought of their cows succumbing to a terrible death in the quicksand. He mounted Esperanza, moved her over to Victoria and reached out his hand to caress her face. "I'll be back when I can." he said promised.

She leant into his caress. "I'll be here Diego." she replied softly.

He nodded as he pressed Esperanza's sides to urge her in the direction of where his father and their men were already riding in but as he reached the far end of the fence that surrounded the hacienda, he looked back and watched his wife drove the carriage in the direction of the barn where she would unhitch the horse and give him a feed. He sighed as he shook his head; now that the haze of desire had gone, he was able to think more clearly and he knew that before he took her to his bed, he would have to tell her the truth, once and for all.

"Hurry up Diego, we don't have all day." Don Alejandro's voice floated back to him.

He sighed again as he urged Esperanza on. "Coming father."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Later that night, Victoria changed into her nightgown, in her own room, feeling somewhat confused by Diego's sudden change of attitude; he seemed distracted and distant with her. She could understand that the effort the men put into saving the cows from the quicksand had tired them out and the dismay they had felt when they could only save two of the four that had been trapped but she always assumed that any death of their cattle, either from accidents or from an attack by a predator, was just a normal part of running a ranch. Even Don Alejandro didn't seem to be as distracted as Diego was.

There was a knock on her door before it opened slightly. "Can I come in Victoria?" Diego asked.

"Of course you can." she replied with a nervous feeling fluttering in her stomach as he stepped inside. "You don't need to knock Diego." she added as she stood by her dresser, fighting down a strange urge to cover herself with her wrap; not that she needed to worry about her modesty, her nightgown was neck to toe with long sleeves and was made of thick cotton.

He gave her a small smile. "Perhaps but it's polite." he replied as he ran his eyes over the long white nightgown that she was wearing which gave no hint of what hidden treasures lay underneath and that in turn made him all the more curious to discover for himself.

She felt her cheeks flush at the heated look in his eyes and she couldn't stop herself from carrying out her own visual exam of his tall, broad frame and marvelled at how well his white shirt and blue trousers fitted him and as her eyes dropped further, she was startled to notice that he was holding a large book in his hands. "What do you have there?" her voice sounding strained to her ears.

He pulled himself away from the pleasurable thoughts of discovering what lay underneath that nightgown and looked down at the leather bound journal in his hands. "It's a book or rather a journal, that I've kept over the years." he replied with a strange tone to his voice that she couldn't place.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know you kept a journal but why did you bring it with you?" she asked.

He raised his head and gazed into her eyes. "I want you to read it."

"I would be honoured to read your journal sometime..." she paused as she realised what he wanted. "You want me to read it NOW?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded, unable to say anything. He had been fighting himself all afternoon as to how to tell her and he eventually came up with the idea of giving her Zorro's journal to read; he knew it was a cowardly way to tell her but he just didn't want to see the pain that he would cause to her.

"You can't be serious." she said heatedly as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "After what happened this afternoon, you would prefer that I read your journal instead of...of...making love!"

He refused to back down as he placed the book on the edge of her bed. "It does sound ridiculous but I NEED you to read it."

"You need me to read it? I don't understand." she said as she glanced between the book on her bed and her husband.

"The journal will make everything clear to you." he said.

She snorted. "I doubt that."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Just read it Victoria. It will answer every question that you have had." he said before he turned and left her room, closing the door behind him.

Victoria just stared open mouthed at the closed door in disbelief; she just couldn't believe that he wanted her to read a stupid journal than stay with her, to make their marriage a true one. She shook her head, one moment he was arousing such desire in her that she couldn't think of anything else but him and then the next moment he had become a complete stranger to her; a stranger that she didn't understand.

"Well, if he wants me to read this journal, then I shall read the stupid thing but if he wants me to go to his bed tonight, then he has another thing coming." She huffed to herself as she took her woollen wrap from the back of the chair and tossed it around her shoulders before she grabbed the book and settled down on her bed with her back against the wall. She fluffed the pillows behind her back and then she opened the leather bound journal to the first page.

_I, Diego de la Vega, hereby set down the true account of the adventures of the bandit known to all citizens in the region of Los Angeles as El Zorro. I write this for my children and their children and for all the future generations to come in the hope that they would take comfort that injustices can be fought wherever it may appear._

Victoria frowned. "Why is Diego writing about Zorro?" she muttered as she felt a strange sickening feeling growing in her stomach as she turned the page and saw the date as being from almost four years ago.

**_19th September 1817_**

_Today I have arrived home from my studies in Madrid, Spain, at the request of my father, Alejandro de la Vega, to take up my position amongst the caballeros and to become a leader in our community; a community that is under martial law of a dictatorial leader by the name of Louis __Ramón_. My father wishes me to help to oppose him but from the moment I met him, I knew he was not a man to provoke openly for he takes great delight in seeing others in pain and he would not hesitate to hang a man regardless of his station in life. 

_I do not know how to oppose __Ramón_ but there must be a way to stop or at least lessen the effect of his abuse of the people.

**_20th September 1817_**

_Was it only yesterday that I returned home and thought all would be well in the world but now my father has been arrested for assaulting __Ramón _while Senorita Victoria Escalante was arrested for inciting rebellion at the tavern, a totally absurd situation but I could not go against _Ramón_ without losing not my own life but also the life of my father and possibly the Senorita as well. I wouldn't put it passed him to execute her just to make an example to the rest of the citizens.

_At the same time, I could not, would not allow my father and Senorita Escalante to stay in the filthy cells of the cuartel, so t__onight I have committed treason against the Spanish Crown by arranging a prison escape for them and in order to protect both my father and the Senorita from retribution by __Ramón_, I had to _disguise_ myself and what better way to do that than by wearing a mask and a long, dark cloak to hide my features. 

_Tonight, El Zorro was born._

Victoria slammed the journal shut. "NO...NO...NO. It can't be. Diego can't be Zorro. I would have known, I would have known." she muttered as she rose from her bed and began pacing as her temper took hold. "He lied to me, all these years he lied!" she hissed as she paced back and forth. "Even after we were married, he still didn't tell me the truth." she fumed. "Why didn't he tell me?" She asked the empty room.

Suddenly his words came back to her; that she would have all her questions answered if she read his journal. She turned around and looked sceptically at the book but at the same time she felt strangely compelled to read it. "Well, since I'm not doing anything else, I may as well read it." she muttered to herself as she climbed back in bed and settled back against the pillows before picking up the book once more.

* * *

Over the next several hours, Victoria went through a range of emotions as she read her husband's journal; from anger, to shock, to anguish, to fear at how often he came close to death and she never knew it. But the greatest emotion was shame; shame at how she had treated him over the years, the snide remarks over his preference for reading and poetry, of how she always compared him to Zorro to his face and how it must have hurt him to hear of her love for one part of him and yet deriding another part. But throughout his writings, he always forgave her by blaming himself for her own behaviour because he had to make her believe that he was someone else.

And he had done that for two reasons; one to protect her and secondly but most importantly, he loved her, that he had loved from the time he had arrived home from his studies. That realisation made her sob for everything; her behaviour, her inability to see what was in front of her and for the waste of four years when they could have been married and have had a child or two.

After her tears had dried, she rose from her bed, stretched her stiff back and decided to go Diego's room; she needed to speak with him regardless of the time. She picked up the journal and padded on bare feet out of her room and across to Diego's. His door was not completely closed and she pushed it open and stepped inside but she stopped still when she saw him fast asleep on the small settee by the window with his legs stretched out with an open book on the floor where it had dropped from his hand. She was unsure if she should wake him or not.

She watched him sleep for a few moments, his features were peaceful and his hair was tussled and she just melted at the sight of the man she loved. "I love you Diego de la Vega." she whispered she made up her mind to let him sleep. She quietly placed the journal on his desk before she removed her wrap and carefully placed it over his sleeping form; not that it would cover him completely, he was too tall but she knew that he would need something over him or he would wake up feeling cold.

Then she turned to his bed and felt a slight flush rise over her cheeks. "Well someone has to sleep in the bed and it may as well be me." she said to herself as she pulled back the covers, slipped into his bed, pulled the covers over her and laid back on the pillows and was immediately surrounded by his scent. She inhaled deeply several times, rejoicing in his familiar smell and knew that she would never go back to her own bed; this was where she wanted to be. Forever.

* * *

Diego woke with a start; not knowing what woke him but his senses was on alert. He immediately noticed that it was just after dawn for there was faint light coming through the cracks in the curtain and secondly, he felt nice and warm and thirdly there was a strange scent of Victoria around him. He looked down and was startled to see that Victoria's warm woollen wrap was draped over him. "What?" he frowned as he sat up straight and then grimaced at the stiffness in his shoulders and back.

There was a noise, almost like a muffled sigh and his head snapped up and he turned towards his bed. His mouth dropped open when he saw his wife sound asleep in his bed. "Vic...Victoria?" he muttered in disbelief; what was she doing there? His eyes scanned the room and he saw his journal on his desk and he had a sudden rush of joy at what it all meant; at least he hoped it was a good sign.

Then came a knock on his door and he realise that was what had woken him in the first place. He quickly crossed over to the door to stop whoever it was from entering but it wasn't to be as Felipe came rushing in, signing. But the younger man stopped suddenly when he saw the now awakening Victoria in the bed and he blushed furiously and stumbled backwards and out of the room.

"Felipe, wait." He said before he glanced at Victoria.

She smiled warmly. "Go and see what he wants." she said.

He gazed at his wife in his bed and shook his head. "If it was urgent, he would have said so. And he needs to know that he can't come running into my room any longer."

She chuckled. "Oh I think he's learnt that already." she replied as she stretched under the covers; his bed was definitely more comfortable than her own.

Diego swallowed hard to ease his suddenly dry throat as he watched her wriggle in his bed; he fought down the urge to rip back those covers and make her his in no uncertain terms but first he had to know. "Did you read the journal?" he asked as he sat on his bed which did nothing to ease the strain on the fabric of his blue pants; if anything it emphasised his growing need for her

Victoria sat up and nodded. "Yes I did." she replied softly as she gazed into his blue eyes and wondered why she never made the connection. "I never knew just how much you sacrificed for us, your good name, your father's respect and mine." she said. "I'm sorry for all the things I have said to you over the years..."

"Shhh, there's no need querida. It was my fault, I made you think those things."

She shook her head. "Perhaps we were both at fault Diego. Perhaps we were both too scared to change things between us." she paused to collect her thoughts. "I now know why you never told before. You wanted me to love you for yourself and not for him. You wrote about your fear of me not being able to love the man under mask and that really hurt me. Oh not you, but hurt at myself." she sort to reassure him. "I really was infatuated with Zorro and I thought it was love but it wasn't. I was so caught up in everything about him that I never saw the man waiting patiently right in front of me, a man who loved me so deeply that he would not say anything for fear of hurting our friendship." She reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "What I said yesterday afternoon is still true. I'm in love with you Diego Sebastian de la Vega."

Diego swallowed hard as he fought back hot tears burning his eyes as he heard the truth of her words and any lingering doubt of her love, vanished forever. "I love you too Victoria." his voice broke as he reached out with his hand and caressed her face before he claimed her lips in a deep and hungry kiss. All he wanted to do was to make love to her as he gently guided her back against the pillows, his free hand skimmed over her nightgown clad form, from her waist, up over her stomach until he captured her soft breast in his hand.

But even as she gave a throaty moan and arched into his caress, she pushed against his chest with her hands. "Stop. Wait. Let me up." she breathed as she struggled to get out of bed; her body was demanding attention and nothing, not even Diego's wonderful kisses and heated caresses could stop it.

He moved back to allow her room but mistook her actions as rejection and sort to reassure her. "There's no need to be anxious about making love, Victoria. It will be wonderful between us, I promise." he said.

She giggled. "It's not that Diego, I have to go..." she said as she managed to her feet and rushed out of his room, leaving behind a confused man.

"Go? Go...oh...ohhhh I see." he uttered as he realised what she meant and suddenly he too felt a need to relieve himself. He shook his head with a small smile as he stood up and as he entered his private bathroom, he rubbed his stubbled jaw and decided to have a quick shave as well.

It didn't take long for Diego to finish and as he returned to his room, his heart was beating fast in his chest at the thought of finally making love to the woman he loved and wanted everything to be perfect for her, for them. He pulled back the heavy bed cover and folded it at the foot of the bed before he moved to the large window which he had left slightly ajar the previous night. He pulled the curtains apart but immediately closed them again; the early morning sun was too bright as it shone directly into his room. As he debated on whether he should light a candle or whether there was already enough light in the room, when he heard his door close with a click and a soft, somewhat nervous voice spoke his name.

"Diego."

He turned and for a moment they just gazed at each other before he opened his arms and she all but rushed into them. He inhaled deeply as a familiar scent wafted over him. "Roses." he murmured with delight, as he pulled her close against him. "The rose water that I gave you for your birthday." He loved that scent on her which was why he had bought it for her.

She blushed as she pulled back enough to gaze up into his blue eyes that shone with his love; pleased that she had taken the time to refresh herself with the rose water. "Yes, I know you like it...you've shaved." she marvelled as she raised her hand and ran it over his smooth cheek and then slid her fingers into his hair. "You didn't have to."

He groaned at her touch and pulled her tight against him. "I know but I wanted to. Are you sure querida?"

"Oh yes I'm very sure. No more interruptions, no more delays. Make love to me Diego." she whispered. "Make me your wife."

"It will be my pleasure." he whispered as he picked her up, carried her over to his bed and then lowered her down onto the mattress before he settled beside her and claimed her lips in a sensuous kiss as they gave themselves over to that age old dance of lovers the world over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It wasn't until the following morning when Diego and Victoria finally emerged from their room and they made their way to the sala with their arms around each other, unable to keep their satisfied smiles from their faces.

"Good morning father, Felipe." Diego said brightly. "It's a lovely day today, isn't it?"

Don Alejandro looked up and smiled at them. Even if he hadn't known about the tray of food that had been delivered to his son's room yesterday afternoon, he would have known just by looking at them; the small looks, the little touches and of course their rather satisfied smiles, that their relationship had changed. "Good morning Diego, Victoria. Yes, it's a lovely day so far, just like it was yesterday but I guess you didn't notice it, since you spent the day inside."

Victoria blushed as Diego pulled out a chair for her to sit on. "Good morning father, what do we have for breakfast this morning?" she asked, not answering him for fear of revealing too much.

Don Alejandro grinned. "Well, we have sausage burritos, huevos rancheros and torrijas, although I think that Felipe has eaten most of those already." he replied with a teasing smile to the younger man.

Felipe grinned; he loved torrijas dripped with plenty of honey. Ever since the first time had the sweet bread during Lent when he had been ten, he just couldn't get enough of it and he had pestered Diego long enough and often enough that the older man finally gave in and he was allowed to have them once a week and today was that day.

Diego chuckled as he stood behind Victoria. "Yes, he would have. What would you like querida?" he asked his wife as he ran a finger along the back of her neck, delighted by her little shiver.

Victoria wasn't used to Diego being so openly affectionate to her; not that she was complaining. "I think I'll have the huevos rancheros and some coffee, thank you Diego." she replied as she watched her husband with heated eyes as he crossed over to the side table where the food was being kept warm in covered plates.

Don Alejandro watched them with happiness in his heart. "I wasn't expecting to see either of you out of bed so early." he said in pretended innocence; he wanted to see what reaction he would get. And he definitely got it.

Felipe spluttered into his juice, his face turning red as he studiously kept his eyes away from his soon to be adoptive parents, while Victoria's blush deepened but she kept her gaze on her husband and Diego just grinned as he returned to the table with their food.

"Well father, since we both slept so late the other day, we didn't need the extra sleep this morning." he stated as he put Victoria's breakfast in front of her before he sat down with his own food. "In fact, I'm feeling very well rested."

Don Alejandro chuckled. "And very hungry from the amount of food that's on your plate."

Diego gazed down at his plate and chuckled at how much food he had on it. "Well, I am hungry." he said as he winked at Victoria before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Not only for food either." She said as she winked back, which caused Diego to give her one of his most wicked grins, one normally used by a certain masked bandit before he turned his attention to his breakfast.

For the next several minutes the only sounds were from the cutlery clanging on the plates.

Don Alejandro sat back and gazed with love and pride at his family. "It's good that you have had a hearty breakfast son as we need to ride along our boundaries today, unless you have other plans?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes. He was expecting Diego to tell him that he would stay at the hacienda with Victoria but he was somewhat shocked when he saw his son exchange a glance with his wife that he couldn't interpret before Diego nodded his head and agreed to go with him; in his day, one didn't leave a bride just to go riding along the boundaries.

* * *

Three and an half hours later, father and son were resting on several flat rocks, eating the bread and cheese that they had packed in their saddlebags and drinking fresh water from a nearby stream. They had all but completed their ride along with their boundaries and although they had come across several of their neighbours cattle grazing amongst their own animals, which they gently but firmly guided them back in the direction they had come from, they had an uneventful tour of their lands.

Don Alejandro gazed over at his son and noticed how quiet he had become; throughout their ride they had discussed many subjects ranging from the political situation in Mexico City and curiosity over their new leader, who was expected in the next week or so, to cattle prices for the upcoming sale but now Diego was strangely silent, as though there was something weighing heavy on his mind.

"What's bothering you son? I can't believe it would have anything to do with that lovely wife of yours, not after the way you were this morning." he teased gently, surprised to see the tips of Diego's ears turn red. He was happy for his son and if anything was to go by, he would soon have the grandchild that he had been longing for.

Diego shook his head and grinned. "No, it has nothing to do with Victoria." he replied before he went silent once more. It was time he told his father everything and he knew that there would be no better time or place than the present.

He took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Father I have something to say, something to tell you." he stopped, unsure of how to tell his father that his only son had been lying to him for almost four years.

Don Alejandro gazed at his son and he saw the torment that the younger man was going through. "What is it?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and reassuring; he didn't want to scare his son into not telling him.

Diego took another breath and stared down at the dusty ground to gather his thoughts. "Even since I came home from my studies, I've been living a lie, living a double life, making you believe that I was someone that I wasn't." he paused, expecting his father to demand an explanation but the older man was unusually silent, allowing him to work through his thoughts. "I hated what I had to do, to you and to Victoria but I had no choice, I had to protect you." he paused once more but this time he raised his head and gazed intently at his father and swallowed hard. "I am Zorro, I have been ever since the beginning." he admitted, his voice hoarse.

Don Alejandro knew just how hard it was for his son to admit his secret after all these years. He reached out and placed his hand on Diego's arm. "I know you are, son." he said quietly. "I'm pleased that you have told me yourself, Diego."

Diego felt his jaw drop as he stared uncomprehendingly at his father. "What...I...you know...when?" he stuttered.

Don Alejandro squeezed his arm. "I worked it out several weeks ago." he replied.

Diego just couldn't believe it, of all the reactions he imagined his father would be to the news that his only son was a bandit with a price on his head, he never imagined this, that his father already knew the secret. It also explained why he felt their relationship was warmer of late; his father knew he was Zorro. "I don't understand, weeks ago? But how?"

The older man smiled. "You've changed Diego, since you married Victoria. It didn't happen straight away but I gradually noticed it until I was certain that I knew what it was. In fact, I think I've always had some kind of feeling about you but I just couldn't figure what it was. The real first conscious thought was when I was shot and I had dreamt that you told me you were Zorro but as time went by, that dream faded away." he stopped when he saw a strange expression on his son's face. "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

Diego shook his head. "You were unconscious and I didn't know if you would live or... so I confessed it to you. I couldn't bear the thought that you would...die without knowing the truth about your only son and then when you recovered, it seemed best to continue on with the charade." he replied as his throat constricted at the memory of that awful day when his father was brought home after being shot and not knowing if he would live or die.

Don Alejandro's heart almost broke at the sight of son so affected by his shooting and he remembered the grief he had felt when his own father had passed on but he never had the burden of keeping a secret from him. He squeezed his arm tight. "It's alright my son, I didn't die." he sort to reassure him.

"But you could have." he said stubbornly.

"Yes I could have but I didn't. Son, you can't keep thinking about what could have happened, it's no way to live. You need to live for the present and the future, not the past."

Diego nodded slowly. "I know but as Zorro, I have to think about the consequences of my actions and those around me."

Don Alejandro frowned slightly. "I understand that son but you simply cannot control everything. Zorro cannot control everything and it would be height of arrogance to think that you could or do you believe that you are GOD, Himself." he said more harshly than he meant but he had to break through this strange need to control every aspect of life.

Diego drew back as though he had been burnt. "Of course I don't father, how could you say that?"

The older man gazed intently at his son. "Because Zorro has become a hero, a legend to the people and it would be understandable that you might come to believe that legend was true. You do tend to take a lot of unnecessary risks as though you were tempting fate and each time you get away with it, you believe more and more that nothing can hurt you."

Diego stared at his father in disbelief. "Is that what you think, that I enjoy putting my life in danger because the people won't stand up for themselves." he replied with annoyance and hurt reflected in his voice.

Don Alejandro ran his fingers through his white hair; how had this conversation become so intense. "In some ways yes, you do seem to enjoy it."

Diego slowly let out a long breath as he considered his father's words. Was he right, did he enjoy it too much? Is that why he was always thinking of what could have happened instead of what had happened. He closed his eyes as he remembered the time that Victoria took the bullet for him and even now he still thought about what could have happened instead of what didn't. But isn't that people do in situations like that, think on what could have happened or was he simply over thinking things. It wouldn't be the first time that someone told him that he thought too much. Perhaps it was time to let go. To let go of everything, including Zorro and just live.

He opened his eyes and sighed. "Perhaps you're right, I do enjoy being Zorro but lately I've been finding that I want to live my own life with Victoria by my side. Perhaps with the change in Government, Zorro will no longer ride." he said quietly.

Don Alejandro nodded. "I think that's a good idea son." he replied. "I assume that Victoria is aware of Zorro's identity?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Diego smiled broadly. "She does now and she still loves me for myself."

The older man cocked his head in understanding. "That is why you never told her before, isn't it? You wanted her to love you and not Zorro."

Diego nodded. "Yes that's right." he replied as he gazed at his father. "You seem to be rather understanding where Victoria is concerned. I thought you would be berating me for my behaviour over these years, that I wasn't behaving like a gentleman should."

Don Alejandro sighed as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "You are correct Diego, you didn't behave at all like a gentleman. No matter how much I respected Zorro for his actions, I never liked the way he went about his...courtship of Victoria. Now, I understood the need for secrecy but to court a senorita while wearing a mask and doing who knows what, is a sign of scoundrel. But I kept my own counsel as they were both adults and not members of my family. By the time I discovered that you were Zorro, you were already married to her and as you had problems of your own with regards to her love of Zorro, I didn't want to burden you any further with a tirade which would not have helped neither one of us."

Diego didn't know what to say; to hear his father confirm his own beliefs about his behaviour was disheartening but he felt that there was nothing else that he could have done under the circumstances but for his father to keep quiet about it was something he never expected.

Don Alejandro stood up and brushed away the bread crumbs. "There is one more thing I would like to say and that is; I'm proud of you son, you have done so much for our community and risked so much. I love you son." he said in a hoarse voice that reflected his emotions as he pulled Diego into a fierce embrace.

Diego fought back hot tears as he held on tight. "I love you too father." His own voice none too steady.

Don Alejandro pulled back and couldn't resist one last tease. "I expect to be bouncing a grandchild on my knee before too long, Diego." he said as they made their way over to their horses.

Diego chuckled and shook his head; how often had his father mentioned grandchildren to him but at least now he could finally grant him his wish. "I see what I can do, father."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The following week the citizens of Los Angeles were celebrating the arrival of the new Mexican Alcalde, Senor Javier Botello as well as the departure of de Soto the previous day; he had left the dusty pueblo without accomplishing his mission of capturing Zorro.

The whole plaza had been decked out in colourful ribbons and paper lanterns and there was even a piñata for the children. The women of the district had cooked up a huge feast which was to be served both inside the tavern for those who wanted seating, and outside for those who wished to stand. Several musicians had taken their place on the far end of the tavern porch and the joyful sounds of guitars, flutes, drums was heard from every corner of the pueblo and it drew the people to the plaza where many were already dancing in the streets or laughing and talking in groups.

When the carriage carrying the de la Vegas entered the edge of the plaza, a large cheer went out, welcoming them to the party.

"Well this is going to be a wonderful party, eh son." Don Alejandro grinned widely as the carriage stopped and he gazed around. "I don't think I've ever since the people so happy." he added.

Diego grinned too. "Yes, the people need this after so long of being under harsh rule of Ramone and de Soto." he replied as he helped his wife down from the carriage. "If Botello's speech from this morning proves true, then we will finally have peace." He said as he recalled the words that their leader had spoken where he had promised to remove all taxes except one which he would work out at a later date once he had a chance to audit the books. He also announced a pardon to the bandit known as Zorro on the condition that he did not take up arms against the Mexican Government which was received with great applause and loud cheers and whistles from the gathered crowd.

She beamed back. "Peace for everyone." she said as she gazed into his eyes; pleased that he would no longer ride out as Zorro.

He nodded. "Yes, peace for everyone." he confirmed.

Don Alejandro slapped Felipe on the shoulder. "Now, Felipe, since you are now a member of our family, I expect you to act like a gentleman and ask your young senorita for a dance." he teased the young man who was his grandson. The formal adoption of Felipe by Diego and Victoria, had finally come through just the day before after the paperwork had been ratified by their lawyers and the de la Vega family were celebrating an even more important event than the change in government and the dismissal of de Soto.

Felipe grinned cheekily and signed.

Don Alejandro chuckled. "Oh you intend to ask many young senoritas to dance eh." he replied as he watched Felipe walked away towards a group of young people, pleased that he was going to spend time with friends his own age. "Ah to be young again Diego." he said as his son and daughter-in-law walked beside him.

Diego grinned. "You're only as young as you feel father."

Don Alejandro laughed. "And at this moment, I'm feeling quite young. I think I will go and ask Senora Ozuna for a dance. Now you two, make sure you dance too. Just because you are married, doesn't mean that you can't have fun." he said before he strode off with a spring in his step.

Victoria chuckled. "I've never seen him so happy. So Senor de la Vega, will you honour me with a dance." she asked him.

He drew himself up to his full height. "Really Senora, I'm a married man and I'm not sure my wife would approve." he said haughtily but his blue eyes twinkled.

She giggled. "Oh I think she would approve." she replied as she pulled him in the direction of the other dancers.

* * *

Many hours later, Diego sat resting at one of the tables on the porch of the tavern watching his wife dancing with his father and he couldn't take his eyes off the little curl of hair at the back of her neck which had escaped from her hair bun; it was creating havoc with his thoughts as well as his body and he shifted uncomfortably on his seat, grateful that he was sitting in the shadows. How could such a small thing like a curl, drive him so crazy, he mused to himself as he forced his attention way from the alluring sight of Victoria and sweep his gaze around the plaza, instinctively searching for trouble but found nothing.

He smiled when his eyes fell upon Felipe with talking with Carla, his young senorita, or least he was making simple signs to her and he saw the young woman frowning in concentration as she tried to understand him and then they both smiled shyly when she worked it out. He watched in amusement as Felipe quickly reach behind her ear before he pulled back and showed her a coin in his fingers; he was performing magic tricks for her and she seemed suitably impressed.

"Ah Don Diego, are you not dancing?" Sergeant Mendoza said as he came up to the younger man.

Diego smiled as turned his attention to his friend. "Not at the moment Sergeant. Please join me."

Mendoza smiled warmly. "Gracias Don Diego." he replied as he sat opposite him. "It's a wonderful party, isn't it."

"It certainly is. I understand that our new Alcalde is letting all our lancers to transfer over to the Mexican Army without any reduction in rank or pay." he said.

Mendoza nodded happily. "Oh si, Don Diego. We were very worried about our jobs, a number of my men have families here and their military pay, such as it is, is the only income they have."

Diego nodded. "Of course. And now that Zorro has been pardoned, it will mean more work for you and your men." he said.

The Sergeant sighed. "That is also true Don Diego but Alcalde Botello is thinking of asking Zorro to help us anyway, perhaps help with tracking bandits. Just between you and me, Don Diego, we are not very good at tracking." he added quietly as he looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

Diego was surprised by what the Sergeant said, that the new Alcalde may enlist Zorro's help; it was an intriguing notion but he dismissed it, he had other priorities now. "Well, perhaps Zorro has left us, now that he has a pardon and can go anywhere he wants to."

Mendoza smiled. "Perhaps he is still riding Toronado too."

Diego hid his grin. "Perhaps he is at that, Sergeant." he replied as he saw Victoria walking in their direction with a beaming smile and her cheeks flushed from dancing and his breath hitched at her beauty.

Victoria smiled warmly at the two men. "Sergeant, are you not dancing?" She asked as she sat down beside Diego.

Mendoza shook his head. "I'm not very good at dancing." he admitted.

"That doesn't matter Sergeant, what matters is that you have fun." She gazed around and saw several ladies standing off to the side. "Why don't you go and ask Senora Molina for a dance. I don't think she has danced at all." she added with a gleam in her brown eyes.

Mendoza turned and looked at the lady in question. "She hasn't danced at all? That is sad, every lady should have a dance."

Diego grinned at his wife, knowing what she was up to. "Perhaps the Senora has been waiting for the right man to ask her."

Mendoza made up his mind. "And I am that right man." he said as he stood up. "Please excuse me Doña Victoria, Don Diego."

Victoria grinned as they watched him walk over to the group of ladies and bowed low to Senora Molina, who smiled warmly and took his offered hand and with his head held high, Mendoza led her out to where the other dancers were enjoying themselves.

Diego chuckled. "How did you know that she would accept him? Our good Sergeant isn't known for his dancing skills." he commented.

She leant towards him and whispered. "I have it on good authority that Senora Molina likes Sergeant Mendoza." she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. I think Doña Maria better watch out or we will have a new matchmaker for the pueblo." he teased her as the little curl at the back of her neck caught his eyes once more and this time he couldn't resist reaching out and brushing his fingers along the soft silky strands.

Her breath caught at his light touch. "I don't think Doña Maria will have anything to worry about." she said as she leant into his caress, wanting more.

He shifted on his seat as he trailed his fingers down her arm and clasped her hand in his. "Do you think anyone would notice if we leave?" He asked, his voice husky with longing.

She entwined their fingers. "Others have left, so no one will mind if we go too." she replied softly as a wave of desire swept over her.

"Shall we go, querida?" he whispered hotly in her ear.

She squeezed his hand. "Yes, let's go Diego." she replied.

* * *

"I see that your son is anxious to take his wife home." Don Ricardo commented to Don Alejandro with a sly grin on his face.

Don Alejandro turned and grinned when he saw Diego driving the carriage out into the evening light with Victoria clinging to his arm. "To be young and newly married."

Don Ricardo chuckled. "Yes, I remember that feeling well, Alejandro. So I assume there will be a grandchild before long." He teased his old friend, who was well known for his desire to have grandchildren.

Don Alejandro chuckled. "Oh I can say that with almost certainty, Ricardo. We need grandchildren in our old age and I've been waiting a long time for Diego to provide them for me."

Don Ricardo nodded. "That's true." he paused and then grinned. "Shall we bet on when your first grandchild comes into the world."

Don Alejandro shook his head, his friend was known for his strange gambling bets but luckily for him, he mostly won. "I couldn't bet on that, amigo, it wouldn't be right." Or fair, since he knew when the relationship between Diego and Victoria had changed.

"Well what about the sex of the baby then, you will have a fifty, fifty chance." Don Ricardo encouraged.

Don Alejandro sighed and wondered what he was getting into; he wasn't a gambling man by nature but there were times when he just had to and this was one of those times. "Alright, but the loser gives the money to the mission poor."

Don Ricardo laughed as he slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Done."

* * *

It was Don Alejandro who had the last laugh when his daughter-in-law presented him with a grandson, whom they named Lorenzo after Victoria's grandfather, some ten months later and it was Don Ricardo who had to pay fifteen pesos to the mission poor box.

But when he held his grandson for the very first time, all thought of the bet disappeared from his mind as he gazed down at the tiny baby with unshed tears blurring his vision and knew that this was what life was about; renewal, the continuation of their family and nothing else mattered.

* * *

The End


End file.
